Problems
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: Ally is the new person in town and quickly gains a new enemy, the cocky jock who happens to live right next door, Austin Moon. He can get any girl that he wanted. But in his spare time he'd also love to get on the nerves of his hot mean girl type neighbour Ally Dawson who moved all the way across the country. Something steamy may happen in the future that they'd never see coming!
1. Last Day

**Ally is the new person in town and quickly gains a new enemy, Austin Moon. The cocky jock who gets everything he wants. They quickly learns how to get on each other's nerves...and each other.**

 **Starting another story! Yay! Go read my other story The Mannequin...i mean, if you want to. Anyways, hope you enjoy this first chapter! I'm hoping to bring it up another level with my writing. Might move up the rating when I'm more comfortable. Without further Ado…**

* * *

Well, it's offcial. I'm moving! I absolutely hate my parents! They expect me, Ally Dawson, to move all the way across America to live in Miami. I have two years of school left. Watch, it's going to be their fault that I'll fail and repeat junior year. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because your father bought a store down there and we are moving there so we can manage it better." My mother spoke to me.

"Why a store? Like come on? I've never heard of you guys ever, once, talk about wanting to buy a store."

"It's your father's dream to own a music store."

"A music store?" I became a little more intrigued. Music is practically my life. I sing and write songs. I play the piano. I also teach kids on how to play piano and sing.

"Yeah, you'll love it. Tons of instruments you can learn how to play."

"I already know how to play tons of instruments, but thanks." I roll my eyes. "What am I going to do with my music students? I can't leave them! That's like leaving your newborn stranded out in the middle of the woods and never going back to them."

"Oh, Ally, stop overreacting and making excuses. You know Miss. Perry will take over your classes."

"This isn't fair! You can't make me!"

"We are your parents and we decide for you! Whether you like it or not, we are moving! That is final." She puts on a smile, ugh. "Now pack up your necessary things. We have furniture in the new house. We leave in two days." And she walks out of the room. Are you fucking kidding me? Why the hell is this happening to me? I'm going to have to restart everything that I made out of myself for the past two years. It will turn to smush! It will mean nothing. Then the entire high school will go crazy without me their setting everything straight and taking control of things. Great.

Suddenly a cardboard box is thrown into my room. "What the hell?" I yell out my door.

"Start packing!" My dad yells at me from down the hall.

"Ugh! That could have hit me?"

"What has a box of paper ever done to anyone?"

"Give them paper cuts!"

The next day I drive myself to school and park it in my special parking lot. "Who's going to take your parking spot?" Trish asks sitting in the passenger side of my car.

"I'll take it!" Chris jumps from the back seat.

"Come on Chris. Let's be real. We all know that Trish is way more of a best friend than you are. She's a lot nicer to me than you ever will be."

"That's true." Chris hops out of the car and flattens her skirt to get rid of the wrinkles.

Trish and I come to my side, "Let's make this walkthrough the best because this is the last time my sweet as walks through these halls again."

We walk to the side door where we usually enter and a cute guy opens the door for us, like usual. As soon as our feet hit the floors of Burden High School, all eyes are on us. We walk to the end while winking at a few guys and saying hi to some people. After reaching the end of our runway of royalty we open our lockers which are right next to each other.

My locker is filled with the usual, mirror, magnetic pencil holder and some decor for the rest of the inside of my locker. Then of course the binders and textbooks which I will have to return by the end of the day. I grab my binder and textbook for History because that is my first class of the day.

"I just can't believe that you're leaving us." Trish says.

"Don't worry. You got Chris, she's lots of fun."

"You're leaving me here with Chris?"

"Bitch!" Chris says.

"I know." Trish moves her hair to the back of her shoulder.

The bell rings and we head to class.

By the end of the day it was hitting me harder, I'm going to be gone. I'll have to gain a new popularity at whatever High School. Ugh!

I plop whatever stuff I had left in my locker in a little bag that expands which I keep in my purse I take around with me.

"I'm going to miss you." I give little kisses to each and every one of them. I walk down the hall to my car and see my hot boy toy, Gavin Young.

"I've been hearing around that this is your last day here." He says.

"Yeah, it's going to scary and shit."

"Gonna miss those freaky nights when you're parents went out of town."

"Yeah, you will." I give him a smirk and send him a wink. "You better be keeping these halls the way they need to be kept."

"If not?" I pull his tee and give him a hard kiss on the mouth running my tongue around his battling for hierarchy but of course I win.

I push him away leaving him without balance, "I'll cut off your testicles." I put on my two hundred dollar sunglasses and walk away. As you can tell High School Hierarchy is very important to me. The nerds have to stay the lowest and the jocks the highest. That's just the way it has been since the dawn of time. Well, the dawn of high school anyways.

Four Days Later…

I can't believe that I survived the past four days. Air planes and packing my crap up. Hard work. I believe I will change myself around so that I can be the best person possible.

I'm sitting in my new room on my new bed, which is way bigger than my last room back in Los Angeles. This is going to be awesome! Suddenly I feel a buzzing come from my end table. I turn my head a grab my phone. It's a text from Trish.

Trish: How's Hell Going?

Ally: Hasn't Even Started

Trish:It'll Get Better. Just Look Forward To When I Visit In Two Months

Ally: Way Too Fa. I Have To Go To Bed. It's 11:30 here."

Trish: Right! You're Two Hours Ahead Now. G'nite!

Ally: Night

I place my phone on the charger and head to bed. My first day of hell starts tomorrow.

I wake up the next morning and put on some cute clothes. A teal layers tank top, white jeans, a white shrug, and finish with some teal converse. I put on some makeup and curl my long hair. I have let my hair grow out so it's down to my butt.

I grab some breakfast at some breakfast place on the way to the high school, "Hey, do you need anything?" My mom asks putting some cans away.

"No, I'm going to hell now." I walk out the door and drive to Breakfast For Days. (i just made that up) After that I eat it on the way to school. I have it finished and I park my car closest to the front door. I get out of the car and start to the door. Thank God my dad had my car flew in from L.A. or else I'd be careless and depressed.

I enter my new school, Marino High. I grab my locker number and schedule and find my locker to put my stuff into. After I'm done with that I look at my schedule and I have Gym first period. Who puts gym first class of the day so I'm all sweaty and gross for the rest of the day? Thanks! NOT REALLY! I grab my gym clothes after the bell rings. I head to the change room early so I don't have to change with the other girls.

The second bell rings signaling that class has started. Everyone goes to the front of the room including me. I already feel the classes eyes on me. "Class, today we have a new student. Ally may you come up to the class." Gladly.

I walk up the the class, "I'm Ally Dawson. I've moved from L.A. I lived there my entire life until my parents opened up a music store in the Miami Mall called Sonic Boom."

"Interesting."

The rest of the class went well until a guy with blonde hair went up to me, "Did you get those yoga pants on sale? Because at my house they're 100% off."

I roll my eyes and walk away from this creep.

He comes up to me again, "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Moving in my house now you can leave me alone because I'd never give you the time of day."

"Oh, so you're the person moving in next door."

"What?"

"Incase you didn't hear me correct because your tiny ears matched your tiny body, we're neighbours."

My mouth drops, "You did not just say that?" I stomp on his foot and walk away when he steps in front of me and blocks my path.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I sense you were a prissy girl who got everything her way. Not the girl who sat aside next to her leader but you were the leader."

"Wow, you are smart. And I just thought it was the blonde hair."

"Call me a dumb blonde all you want but just remeber this, I can take you down in one poke. You have no idea who you are messing with."

"Then enlighten me."

"I'm the most popular guy in this high school and I'm not going to let some wannabe walk in here and act like she owns the place. You got me?" He was definitely overpowering me right now. He was towing his entire body overtop of me. I don't think I've ever felt that since the beginning of ninth grade. "If you think for one second that you're going to be the same person you were at your old school, you got another thing coming. I'm more powerful than you and there is nothing you can do to change that. Now you hear me." I nod my head in shivering fear. "Now run along." I walk away almost losing my balance from him overtowering me.

I knew exactly that I wasn't going to be the same person I was in L.A.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's going to be getting a lot better from here on! So leave a review! Thanks!**


	2. Few People Stare and Glare and Make-Out

**Thank you guys so much! I didn't expect 6 reviews for the first chapter! But I do expect at least 4 or 5 reviews for this one. Or more...Anyways...Enjoy!**

* * *

Who the hell does he think he is claiming his 'rights' to me? I am a woman of rights! Okay, I know it's high school and all but that is important to me. I understand that the hierarchy of High school seems to be at ease here at Marino High. But he doesn't even know what his deal is about me? But I do have to respect the fact that he has popularity at this school.

I decided to go for a drive considering I still haven't made any friends here. This is so foreign to me. In L.A. I had so many friends. Only a few close ones but I had tons of friends. Who am I kidding? I'm the new kid. This thought of it just gives me quivers. I decide to head back to the school. I get back and someone had their black bugatti in my spot- HOLY SHIT! A BUGATTI. THAT'S A MILLION DOLLAR CAR! Who at this high school can afford a car like this? There's only a few Bugatti's in the world. Well, of what I've heard of anyways. That doesn't matter, I'm still mad that he/she parked her car in my spot!

I find another parking spot and live with it for now. But when I find this person who parked in my spot then I will...I will...Well, I don't know what but I'll do something!

I walk back into the school and grab my books for my next class. So far I've seen douchebag blondie in every class of mine. If he's in any of my afternoon classes then I'm going to freak!

Ally, calm down. Keep your cool.

The bell rings and I head to my next class, History. So far I've had , Math, and Biology. AND AUSTIN HAS BEEN IN THOSE CLASSES! Ugh!

I enter the classroom and so far no sight of Austin. I find a seat and have eyes suddenly on me. I glare at a person whose eyes were directly on me and he turn his head away in discomfort. I sit down at a desk and the teacher tells us to get our paper to write down notes. I flip open to a page and grab a pencil. Then she tells me to open our textbook to page 200. I raise my hand but suddenly my empty hand had a textbook in it. I turn to my right and see him, the blonde kid. "Here, take mine. I have an extra."

I set the textbook down, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I'm in class."

"You can't possibly be in all of my classes."

"Not that I know of but by the pattern it looks like it." I roll my eyes and try to pay attention to the teacher. "I'm Austin, in case you didn't know that."

"I'm-"

"...Ally? I know that. That's what your necklace says." I touch my necklace and smile until I realise that he was staring at something a little bit lower than my necklace. Why did I have to wear something that showed so much? "I like it."

"Really? Thanks." I smile.

"I also really like whats below your necklace."

"Ugh." I roll my eyes and pay attention to the teacher again.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?"

"You didn't hurt my feelings." I say bitterly. "You're just an annoying asshole."

He leans back in his chair, "Oh, someones a little fiesty."

"I'm not fiesty, you just piss me off."

"I think that can come to an advantage." He crosses his arms.

"Am I interrupting something?" The teacher asks. I was about to say 'no' when Austin spoke up.

"Yes, we were talking." Austin says. My mouth drops.

"Both of you in the office, now." We both get up and I hear the class's 'oohs' and 'awes' as I walk out of the room. I'm sent to the office on my first day, seriously? I hear footsteps come closer to me when an arm is landed around my shoulders.

I look up to see Austin, "Get off of me." I try to move his arm off of me but it didn't work.

"Sorry, princess. Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"More like the wrong side of the country."

"Ah, I see what this is all about. You're taking all your anger for your parents and putting it all on me."

I start to speed up my pace so I don't have to walk next to him.

"Slow down their short stuff." He catches up to me quickly.

"There's a reason why I'm speeding up."

"And there's a reason why I can't be behind you."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just don't walk in front of me like that, or else." I stop and he bumps into me. "Why'd you stop?"

"What is your problem? I'm the new student."

"What's your point?"

"What's my point? No one wants to be friends with the new student."

"Well, I do."

I look at him, "You do?"

Then he bursts out laughing, "Screw that. I'd rather saw my own hand off then be friends with you."

Ugh! I walk faster up so I can get away from him when I feel to hands on my shoulders and pushed against the locker, "I told you not to do that." He whispers in my ear. I feel slightly turned on and a little bit in fear.

"What are you going to do about it?" He looks up and down by body and then lets me go. I continue walking ahead of him and sway my ass just to piss him off. What's his problem? What, does he like my ass or something? Might as well do something about- I feel hands on my shoulders and feel my back hit the locker doors and see Austin look at me. I couldn't look at him very long before I feel his lips on mine. This kiss wasn't romantic at all. Well...sort of. It was rough and sexy. His lips moved with mine and his tongue touched the edge of my lip begging for entrance and I let his tongue slip into my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. He won this battle. I'm actually shocked. I never lose.

We spread our lips apart and then we look at each other. I don't need this! I slap him across the face. "Who the hell do you think you are!?"

I walk away and enter the office.

"I got a call from Miss. Amersin that you two were talking in class?" The principle, Mr. Harrison, says.

"Yeah. I'm very sorry. It won't happen again." I say.

"It better not. Austin, please head back to class. I'd like to have a chat with Ms. Dawson."

Austin smirks, "Sure." He turns around to walk out of the office. "Dawson, huh?"

I roll my eyes and then look at Mr. Harrison and smile. "Ally, is it?"

"Yeah."

"Have a seat, Ally." I sit on the chair in front of his desk and smile. Smiling improves confidence, that's why I smile a lot. "I know you're a new student here."

"Yes, I was here earlier this morning for my schedule."

"Yeah. I hope that we won't be seeming much of each other this school year."

"Me either. I wasn't really the one talking. I was trying to get him to stop."

"It's okay. I was looking at your grades from your older school. They arrived on the computer this morning. I viewed them and saw that your Math grades have been a bit low this year."

"Yeah. I'm not very good with math, but who isn't." I laugh a bit.

Mr. Harrison smiles, "How would you think about getting a tutor?"

"I'm not sure? I never really had one."

"But are you willing to do that? You two would have to make up a schedule when the times are right for you but I could talk to them."

"Yeah, why not?"

"Great. You can head back to class. Don't get into too much trouble."

"I won't."

"Oh, and come back here after school so you can meet your new tutor."

I head back to my class and sigh. How could Austin just kiss me like that? He had no right. This is my first day of school and he doesn't even know who I am! That guy just sickens me. But come on, let's be honest here, who wouldn't want to kiss me? At my old school every guy wanted to get their hands on me. I guess this school's no different.

I get to my class and sit down. No one was looking at me this time. I'm not sure if I liked it or hated it.

"So, you busy after school?" Austin asks me.

"Stop talking to me. I don't want to get in trouble again."

I start to write down what the teacher had put up on the board.

The bell rings and I pack up my things and head to my locker to put them away. I had a 15 minute break so I didn't have to grab my books for next class anyways. Not like there was any. I had Music for my next class.

I walk into the Common Area, which by the looks of it, is where everyone hangs out. It's not really indoors but it's got walls just no roof. I sit at an empty table and pull out my phone and text Trish.

Ally: Currently at 'd never believe how my day has went

Of course I wouldn't get a response, different schedule and the time difference. She's probably in class.

A girl sits across from me and smiles, "Hi."

I look up from looking down at my phone, "Hey."

"I'm Amanda. You must be new here."

"I am."

"I see you know Austin Moon."

"Who?"

"The blonde kid."

"Oh, him." I roll my eyes at his mentioning.

"I see you've got on his bad side."

"Yeah."

"You should stay like that."

"Why?"

"He's bad news trust me."

"How would you know?"

"He's the captain of the Football team and way too cocky for my likings, or anyones for that matter. He's also my Ex."

"Ah, I see."

"I'm just warning you."

"Thanks."

"How about we exchange numbers? Maybe we could hang sometime."

After doing that the bell rings and I can finally go to the class I've been waiting for the entire day: Music.

I enter the classroom and examine the room. Pianos and music sheets everywhere. Also chairs scattered in rows.

"Class take a seat. We have a new student. Please stand up, Ally." I stand up and smile.

"Hey, I've been introducing myself in every class so far. If you don't share any of my classes then I'll say what I always say. I'm Ally Dawson and I moved here from Los Angeles."

"And what music talents brought you here to this class?"

"I took music in my other school. I play the piano and guitar. I also write music and songs."

"What a lovely skill to have: Writing music and songs." I sit down. "Speaking of, I have a new assignment for today. You will be writing a song and making up the music for it. You have two weeks to come up with a song that hasn't been made up before. Pair up and start discussing the genre of your song." The teacher, Mrs. Berry comes up to me. "Would you like help being introduced around to help you get a partner?"

"I'd like to be partners with Ally." I hear a voice say behind me. I'm glad someone wants to be partners with me. I wouldn't have wanted to be introduced around like that, like a lost human. I'm not a toy. I turn around and the teacher walks away.

"Good, you two are partners."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You're in this class?" I can't believe Austin is in every single class of mine.

"Whoa, watch the language. Wouldn't want to be sent to the office twice in one day, now would you?"

"Screw you. I'm not being partners with you for two whole weeks. I'll just get Mrs. Berry to help me change my partner."

"You can't do that."

"Now why not?"

"Because after we have our partners we aren't allowed to switch them."

You have got to be fucking kidding me?!

The bell rings and my endless day of torture has finally ended and all I have to do is meet my new tutor and then I can finally go home.

I walk to the office and see Mr. Harrison. "Hi, Mr. Harrison."

"Hey, Ally. Your new tutor will be here any minute."

"Hey, sorry I was late. I had to gather my homework." A guy said. A guy tutor? This is gonna be fun.

I turn around and my new tutor is, ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! AUSTIN FUCKING MOON?!

"Ally, meet your new tutor, well of course you two already meet before."

Suddenly not so much fun anymore.

* * *

 **Sooooo...were you surprised by any of this? Let me know in the reviews! Thank you for reading an reviewing!**


	3. Morning Craze

**Hey guys! Sorry guys its been a while! I've been writing another one shot for my collection but I can't seem to finish it! *sad face* anyways hopefully you can enjoy this! PS Ive been reading The Bad Boy Next Door by jigsaws because some of the fanfictioners on here recommended it to me and i've been obsessed with that too! haha okay, now you can enjoy this chapter! and thanks for all the reviews can I get at least 6 more? Thanks!**

* * *

I lay in my bed pondering about ways I could convince my mom not to let me go to school today. I really didn't feel like being the new kid again today and I really didn't want to spend my evening with Austin Moon. He makes me want to scoop my eyes out with a scoopula. An Ice Cream scoop.

I hear a knock on the door and I duck under the covers. "Ally, wake up you you'll be late for school." I hear my mom's familiar voice speak through the crack of the door.

I peak one eye over the covers, "I'm not feeling too good." I let out an obvious fake cough.

"You're not?" She walks into the room and sits on the edge of the bed beside me. She places her hand on my forehead and smiles. "You seem pretty fine to me." She raises her right eyebrow.

I flip open my blanket, "Ugh! Do I really have to go to school?"

"Do you really want to graduate? Do you really want to go to college? Do you really want to have a successful life?"

I shoot my mother a blank stare that let her know very clearly that I was annoyed.

"Get ready for school or you'll be late." She pats my leg twice then stands up.

I don't think my mom knows about Austin tutoring me. Maybe if I just skip-

"Oh, and the school called. I hear you're going to be taking lessons from Austin? How nice of him." She smiles at me. I shoot her another glare and she smiles and walks out of the room. "Breakfast is on the counter." So long for that idea...

I turn on my phone and look at the time and noticed that I have a ton of messages from multiple people. One's included hot guys from my old school, Trish, and a few unknown numbers.

The only one that actually stood out was an unknown number sent about five minutes ago.

 **Unknown Number:** _Gonna have fun tonight ;)_

Who could that possibly be? A guy from my old school that I made a deal with? I would have thought everyone from my old school would have figured out by now that I moved. Guys can be such idiots.

 **Me:** _Who is this? Is this an old guy I hooked up with or something?_

 **Unknown Number:** _You wish ;)_

 **Me:** _Seriously, who is this. I'm not into stalkers._

 **Unknown Number:** _Good to know_

Shit! Now a stanger/ possible stalker knows my number and knows I'm not into whatever they are thinking of doing. I'm a bit freaked out.

I just throw my phone back on my end table and turn on my hair straightener. It's going to take a while to make all of this hair straight to my liking. I forgot that my purpose of turning on my phone was to look at the time until I had to go to school. I had a decent hour until I had to leave the house at 8:30. So that leaves me a half hour before class starts at 9am.

I close my curtain knowing my rude neighbour would be stalking his eyes through the window. Considering the encounter we had yesterday, his first impression wasn't very nice. I was only rude back because he was rude to me first.

I get dressed and then start to straighten my very long and hard to maintain hair.

Who uses a pick-up line like that? "Did you get those yoga pants on sale? Because at my house they're 100% off' "Ugh! He's such a pig." I think out loud.

"Who?" I hear a familiar voice.

I jump nearly burning myself with the hot straightener that I dropped. I spin my head and walk out of my walk-in closet and see Austin standing in my bedroom. "What hell are you doing in my room?!" I said scared and infuriated.

"I heard you talking to yourself and it intrigued me."

"How the hell could you possibly hear me? And why the fuck are you in my room?! How the fucking hell did you get in here? You nearly made me burn myself!"

I can hear him let out a laugh with of course a smirk following. "Ally, is everything good up their? It sounds like someone is up there." My mom calls from downstairs. I pick up my straightener and set it on my vanity.

"No, everything's fine. I'm just facetiming Trish." I call back at my mom. If my mom knew I was in my room with a guy she'd kill me, I'd also never hear the end of it. Oh right…

"Okay."

"Again, how the hell did you get in my room?"

"A tree branch." He said proudly.

"You think this is funny? You just broke into my house and that's illegal. I hope you know that."

"Bitch, rules and laws are meant to be broken."

"Only minor ones."

He looks up, "Oh?"

"How the hell does a branch help you get in my room?"

"I live right next to you."

"Don't remind me. And that doesn't explain why you broke into my house."

"You see that large branch?" He points out the window. It was a large branch easily able to walk across. It started near his upper level window and made it all the way to my balcony.

"Ugh. Just for breaking into my room, one day that large branch is going to be gone and you're going to step out onto it and-" I noticed that he wasn't even listening to me. He was in his own world scoping out my room. "Hello? Earth to Austin!" I snap my fingers in front of his face. He blinks a few times and looks at me and his face looked annoyed. Before it was emotionless, or an emotion I probably wasn't use to seeing on Austin. Well, I've only known him for two days.

"What?"

"Never mind. Just get out! Don't you have to get ready for school or something?"

"I'm already ready for school."

"Ugh! Whatever, just get out!" I move my arm towards the door for him to leave.

I see him move but it wasn't towards the door. I was about to speak up but Austin decided to go through the window. Fine by me as long as he gets out of my face and my house. It's bad enough that I have to see him every other day for tutoring but now he had to come into my room before school starts? Hell no!

I finish doing my hair and then then do my make-up and head downstairs but not before grabbing my phone and bag.

I was about the leave the house when my mom calls after to me, "Allyson. Aren't you going to have some breakfast that I made?"

"Eat your food? I don't feel like getting sick."

"Hey! And you didn't seem to have a problem about faking an illness eariler." She puts her hands on her waist.

"Ugh. Whatever." I grab a peach from the fridge and head out the door. I walk out to my car and start up the engine putting on my seatbelt. That is until I see a tall mop of blonde hair walk towards me from the house left of the way I was facing. "What do you want now?"

He leans on my car, "Mind giving me a ride?"

I laugh, "You're funny. You have a very twisted sense of humor but at least a bit of it's funny to me."

"C'mon." He says with a blank face. He really doesn't let anyone see through his emotions.

"Let me see: You were rude to me, insulted me, got me in trouble and now I have to take tutoring lessons with you," I cringe at the thought, "And you broke into my room. You know that I could have been changing."

"Which makes it a whole lot better."

I roll my eyes, "Pig. Don't you have a car?"

"My bugatti?"

"Yeah, you're- wait, you were the person who stole my spot yesterday at lunch!"

"Yeah, you don't get to park their. School regulations."

"Their regulations on who gets to park where?"

"Well, majority rules."

"Well, I plan on taking advantage of who's the majority of what." I grab my expense and favourite pair of sunglasses and slip them on.

"Have fun with that. Now, can you get me a ride?"

"And we're back to, where's your car?"

"Parents took it. They found out I was in the office. I don't see what the big deal is anyways. It's just the office."

"Whatever." I put my car in reverse when Austin stops me.

"Wait."

I turn my head over, "What?"

"Don't you want to find out who your creepy stalker is?"

I put my car in park, "How the hell do you know about that? It was only like a hour-" He smirks. "It was you!" My face turned red in anger. He's so good a smirking I can practically hear it, or was that his laughing? "How'd you get my number?"

"It's Miami, I can get anything." He winks. I groan in disgust. I can too but I hate him.

I raise an eyebrow following laughter, "You're definitely not getting a ride." I start reversing out of the driveway.

"How do I get to school?"

"Take the bus!" I slowly drive out of the driveway.

"It's almost 8:30! The bus is long gone."

"Well, you better start running." I enter the street. "Don't want to be late!" I drive off leaving Austin to run. I look in my rear view mirror to see Austin running on the sidewalk to the right of me.

A sudden strike of guiltiness hit me. I'm so going to slap myself in the face for this later. I stop the car and put it in reverse. I turn my body around and back up a bit in front of him so he could run a bit longer. I stop the car and wait for him to catch up. He runs next to my car and I yell at him from the sidewalk he was at, "Get in you crazy ass."

"What are you getting in return?"

"Haven't quite thought of it but I'll let you know when I think of it."

* * *

 **So what did you think? Don't worry, Auslly will come...eventually. Don't think I'll spoil anything! hehe! Anyways review and I'll update! Thanks!**


	4. Tutoring Night

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! I very much appreciate it! I love the feedback! I hope you enjoy this quick update! I know you all wanted it!**

* * *

I decide to actually be the nice person for once and pick Austin up. Even if he is a total asshole, I still stood up to be the nice person. Who the hell am I? I wasn't kidding when I said I'd change myself around when I moved. I just wish I never had to move. I can't wait, in a few months Trish will be transferred into my school, everything will be at ease. And hopefully I won't have to talk to Austin as much in my life ether.

"So about the tutoring…" Austin started.

"Ugh, I forgot about that."

"Of course you did. That's how you got into this mess."

"Shut up. It's bad enough I have to give you a ride."

"No one said you had to."

"Okay, if I stopped this vehicle for you to get it, would you?"

Austin pauses, then laughs, "You're ridiculous. We're already running out of time as we speak because you stopped to get me. Now if you stopped to drop me off at the corner, you'd be late too."

"Shut up. Now we've spoken more than I wanted."

"Well, we don't always get what we want now do we?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't have met me if that were true."

"Fuck."

"What?"

"Do you have to make everything about fucking you?"

"I'm not making everything about me. God you have to ruin every fucking conversation we have?"

"Yes, because I hate you."

"If you hated me that much than I pretty God damn sure you wouldn't have asked me to give you a ride."

"Whatever. So about tonight…"

"You can't make it?" I said a little hopeful.

"No. I can. I was just wondering at whose place we were going to have it at. Yours or mine?"

"Mine. I'm not going over to your place. Ugh."

"Hey, may I remind you that my place is a lot more better than yours."

"What? You're kidding me? You are tutoring at my place. End of story."

We get to the school and I park in Austin's spot which makes him mad. I smirk as I turn my head towards him after parking the car. I get out of the car and see a bunch of people in front of the school look at me, more like stare. Maybe because I was with Austin, or maybe I'm just that hot.

"Trust me, you're far from hot." Austin spat.

"Did I say that outloud?" I turn my head.

"Yeah. Now shut up because you're giving me a fucking migraine." He says as he walks off.

"Ass!"

I walk into the school and make a beeline to my locker. After collecting my books and binders for my next two classes I see Amanda heading in this direction with a concerning grin on her face. She wraps her arms around her books asking, "What's with you and Austin?"

"Nothing. Why?" I reply.

"Well, I saw you too leave your car this morning."

"Oh, yeah."

"I thought I told you to stay away. I'm not making you but I'm just being a concerned friend. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks, I appreciate it but I got things handled here. And it's kind of hard to ignore someone who lives right next to you and practically begs me for a ride to school."

"Oh. Well, I'm not going to make you do anything, I'm not that crazy ex. He's a womanizer."

"Okay." I widen my eyes. I close my locker door, "And it's kind of hard to not be around him when he's the one tutoring me."

"Ouch. That's got to suck." We start to walk to class.

"You know, he never struck me to be the smart one."

"I know, this world is one of many mysteries."

"Are you calling me dumb?" I hear a familiar voice come from behind me. I turn around and see Austin leaning against the locker with a smirk on his face like usual.

"Yes." I flat out say.

"Well, who's tutoring who here?" He raises his eyebrow and his smirk grew on his face.

"Screw off."

"How about you? I'd like to talk to Amanda."

"This is my locker. Talk to her somewhere else."

"I'd rather shove a knife down my throat then talk to you." Amanda says. Well, I know that we're going to be great friends.

The bell rings. "Saved by the bell." I say. Amanda and I have the same class together. We head to class and then I see Austin run in front of us and start to walk backwards. "Fuck off."

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Because you're annoying the shit out of us." Amanda says.

"Good."

"You're going to fall." I say. After I say that, I trip, over nothing. How embarrassing. My face was about to hit the floor when I felt two arms grab onto me and pull me up. I look up and Austin was holding me.

"Look who's talking." He smirks.

"Ugh." I get out of his grip. "Don't touch me."

"If it wasn't for me, you would have broken your face."

"I'd take that over you getting anywhere near me."

"Good to know."

I send him a glare and he responds with a smirk. God, does he do anything other than smirk. He has no emotion in him what-so-ever. He's so weird.

"Now, if you two are done, Ally and I are going to head to class before we are late." Amanda grabs my arm and pulls me into class.

"He has all classes with me by the way." I say to Amanda.

She looks behind her and sees Austin walk through the door after us right before the second bell rings stating class has started. We just made it before getting in trouble.

"Ugh. Gross." She says.

"Tell me about it."

"Class, please get seated so we can start class." The teacher walks in with a briefcase. Everyone was scattered across the room. Some were sitting on desks and others were leaning against the backwall chatting away. Austin comes behind me while Amanda sat to the right of me.

I turn around, "Can you sit somewhere else?"

"Nah, I'm good. Plus, this is my favorite seat." He emphasizes the 't'. I roll my eyes and face forward and try to pay attention to the teacher but some jerk face was making a lot of noise in the back. I take one of my pencils and throw it behind me hoping it hit Austin in the face. Suddenly I feel something hit the back of my head.

I turn my head slightly so I don't get in trouble and whisper, "Did you just throw an eraser at me?"

"You threw a pencil at my face."

"Not like it would have done any more damage to your brain that hasn't already been damaged."

"Says the 'tutee'."

Is he ever going to let that go? So what? I don't like math.

For the rest of the day I was able to focus on my classes because Austin didn't sit near me. Why did God curse me with him in my life? Ugh! I hate him so much I wish he'd just disappear forever. God, he's messing my life up so much. I've never had a guy hate me so much. Usually they just want to sleep with me.

He did kiss you.

He was just being an asshole.

School ended and I brought my math home. It was the only class I had homework in today.

Go figure.

I'm dreading tonight.

I hop in my car and drive home before Austin can beg me to give him a ride. When I get home I turn on my bluetooth and start blaring my music through my speakers. Perfect time because no one is home.

Where is everyone anyways?

I ignore it for now and just enjoy the house by myself for now. That is until I hear a knock on the door. I sigh as I walk downstairs. I open the front door and see Austin practically race to get in my house. "Why don't you just make yourself at home." I say sarcastically. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here to tutor you, retard."

"I thought it was later."

"No, it's right now." He says fidgeting with his hands.

I roll my eyes. He seems a bit distracted, "Are you feeling okay?"

"No." He looks right at me.

"Why?" I ask concerning.

"Because I have to spend a few hours alone with you."

I close the door, "Ugh, you're such an asshole."

We begin to walk upstairs, "Retard."

"Man whore."

"Where'd you hear that?" He stops in his tracks.

"No where I made it up."

"Oh." He continues to go to my room.

"I also heard it from Amanda." I zoom past Austin and enter my room.

"What'd she say?"

"Why do you care?" I ask grabbing my books from my bag.

"I don't. So why are you friends with her anyways?"

"Again, why do you care?"

"Because she can be a bitch sometimes."

"Oh, really. She's your ex, wouldn't you know." I squint my eyes and send him a sarcastic smile.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

We sit on the bed and lay our backs against the wall sitting across the bed instead of the way you should. I set the binder on my lap and grab a pencil.

"I have homework and if I need help I'll just ask you."

"Whatever."

I look at my page and read it. "I don't even understand what it's asking me."

"Okay, it's just telling you to find the answer for each equation using a different technique each time."

"How the hell am I going to do that?"

"There millions of ways."

I sigh and do the first question. But then I get stuck. "What is this?"

So it just went on and on. He had to help me on every question. Every. Single. One. But he's very good at math I'll give him that.

"Now what?" I ask gripping the sides of the binder.

He takes the binder and his hand brushes against mine. I try not to make it awkward or else he'll make some nasty retort and then we'll just keep bickering and nothing will get done. It's kind of nice that we haven't fought since we started working. I'm surprised we lasted the entire hour.

"Oh, well this is easy." He taps the page with his index finger. "Here, I'll make you a practice question and we can work on it together."

I smile and look at him as he takes out a piece of paper and starts writing down an equation. I don't know why I couldn't stop looking at him. He looks at me as he finishes writing it down and I look away looking down at what he just wrote.

"You know that just looks like a bunch of gibberish to me, right?" I say with my jaw dropped.

He sighs and explains it to me and I kind of figured it out.

He helped me finish the rest of my homework and went through a couple things I still didn't understand.

"Ally, are you home?" I hear my mom come up the stairs. She looks into my room, "Oh, you have a friend over."

"Austin, he lives next door. He was just helping me with math."

"Thank you, Austin. That's very nice of you."

"I should get going." Austin stands up and pulls up his jeans. I blush a little because I could see his boxers.

"Please, stay for dinner."

Austin turns his head towards me. I shake my head softly so my mom wouldn't notice but he would. Austin turns to my mom and smiles, "I'd love to!"

She walks out of the room and Austin turn to me.

"I said no." I stood up.

"Did you? Looked more like head movement."

"Same thing." I put my hands on my waist.

"This is going to be fun." He said excitedly pressing his hands together.

Goody!

* * *

 **So what'd you guys think? I hope you liked it! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **What do you think might happen at dinner?**


	5. Dinner Breakthrough

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I start to put away all of my school stuff while Austin was headed downstairs. Why is this happening? Why of all the people my mother could invite over, was Austin Moon. A guy I so-not secretly hate. Didn't think it could be that hard for my mom to figure out that Austin and I don't really enjoy each other's company. I just don't like being mean to people. Well, people that don't deserve it. What I'm trying to say is that I only treat people how they treat me.

I walk down the stairs and find my mom in the kitchen making supper. "When will dinner be ready?" I ask.

"Pretty quick. How about you and Austin set the table?"

"Okay." I turn around and I don't see him. "Where is he?"

"Oh, I forgot that he went over to his house to invite his family."

"You invited his family?" I say upset and annoyed. More of _them_?

"Yes. And I want you to be polite. I hope that we can all be friends considering we are new and they live right next to us."

"There are people to the left of us as well. Why didn't you become friends with them instead?"

"They're partially ever home. They have a lot of money so they are always gone. Surely we can be friends with them as soon as they get home. I want to be friends with everyone on this street." She smiles going back to checking on the food.

I smile trying to put on a happy face as I gathered the plates from the cupboard. The faster I get this done the better chances I won't have to do it when Austin get's back. As on que of me putting the stack of plates on the table a knock was heard at the front door.

"Honey, can you get the door?" She yells from the kitchen.

"Of course." I exited the dining room and entered the living room and open the door. I smile and see a man in about his early forties or late thirties. He had dark salt and pepper hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black dress shirt with white horizontal stripes. I HATE horizontal stripes. It made people look _big_. I also saw a girl, she looked to be about forteen years old. She had long black hair that hung down to her hips, blue eyes and was wearing a black dress with a lot of black make-up. Then I saw Austin with his white t-shirt and jeans that he wore to school today.

I looked around to find his mother but I didn't see her. It was just Austin, his father, and from what I figured was his sister. A thought struck me that they didn't have a mother but maybe she just forgot something at the house.

I couldn't help but notice that he looked nothing like his dad, or even his sister if I'm being entirely honest. Maybe he looks more like his mother.

I forced a smile on my face and welcomed everyone inside.

"Hello." My mother walks over to us. She holds out her hand, "I'm Penny Dawson, Ally's mom. My husband, Lester couldn't make it. He was working late tonight. New business and all."

"Oh, thats too bad." Austin's dad says. "I'm Mike, Austin and Angelina's father. It's nice to meet you both. Angelina, please, introduce yourself."

By the way she smiled she didn't look to happy to be here.

"Call me Angel. My name is way too long."

"Of course, Angel."

"I'm sure you met, Austin." Mike laughs a bit.

"I'm Allyson. But everyone calls me Ally." My first thought was that there was a lot of 'A' names. Surely we'd have run out of 'A' names if Austin's mom name started with an 'A'.

"Nice to meet you." Mike smiles.

Mike nudges Angel, "Oh, yeah, nice to meet you too."

"So, where's your wife?" My mom asks.

"Oh, ugh...she's at work." He says. Austin furrows his eyebrows jetting his head towards his father. I hear Austin sigh as my mom showed them to the dining room.

Mom must have finished setting up the table when I left the room. We find our seats and since I was the last person to find a seat I was stuck sitting beside Austin. Great!

(Note the sarcasm)

Mom had all the food already at the table. "Dig in." My mother says. We gather all the food my mother made in a clockwise fashion. Austin almost dropped the bowl of salad on me. I shot a glare at him and just continued to put the food on my plate.

"So Austin and Ally, you go to school together?" Mike asks.

"Barely." Austin says.

"We don't hang out." I add.

"But how come you both were-"

"I'm forced to tutor her." Austin says.

"He's not forced." I started. "He's obligated." The last thing I had to wait for was the mashed potatoes which Austin was so ever gladly to pour the entire bowl on his plate. He passed the bowl down to me and I watched him set it down on the table but he actually missed half the tabletop and it fell on my lap. I jumped after all the potato's splattered all over me. I lift my arms in the air and look down at my potato covered body. I shot Austin the most crude face expression ever and his eyes widened. He looked down at me and he tried so hard not to laugh at me. He didn't smile but smirked. I don't think I've ever seen him smile.

I looked down at myself and noticed how embarrassing I look. A tear went down my face and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I wanted to cry. No one has ever made me feel so low before. I covered my eyes as tears started streaming down my face. Before I ran up the stairs and away from everyone the last thing I saw was how much Austin's face showed regret.

After I ran upstairs, I ran into my room and slammed the door closed and slid my body against the door. I covered my face and sobbed. How could Austin do this? On purpose. Embarrass me in front of his and my family. I tied my hair in a messy bun and changed my clothes. I sat at my vanity and stared at myself in the mirror. The entire thing replayed in my head. I felt like a total loser. Yes, it was only in front of a few people but it was still people that I didn't know. I didn't want to be known as the Potato Girl, the girl who ran away crying at dinner. A tear ran down my cheek. Suddenly I hear the sound of footsteps coming to my room. That must me mom finally checking on me. She's probably just telling me that she got rid of Austin and his family.

I start walking over to my door when I saw the doorknob turn I smiled. But then my face dropped when I noticed it wasn't my mom, it was Austin. "Hey-" He starts but I push him out of the room.

"Get out!" I slammed the door in his face and fell to my knees. He's screwing up my life! I started to cry and sob on the floor. Austin attempted to open the door but I placed my hands on the floor to keep my body placed and used my back to barricade the door. He pushed the door open. Damn, how the hell did he get the door open with me body blocking it from opening? He must be hella strong. "Go away." I turn around so he didn't see me cry. I swore I wouldn't let anyone see me cry again."Are you here to embarrass me again?"

"I wanted to apologize." I heard his low voice. I wasn't sure If I should believe him. I wanted to but I wasn't sure if I should.

I turned my body around to face him, "You do?" He could obviously see that I was crying. His face expression washed away from his face as soon as he saw me cry. I saw hurt in his eyes but it wasn't hurt for me, it was for something else. He nodded and looked around my room. It was like he was in here before. He was but it was different. "I forgive you. Can I ask you a question?" He looks at me and then back at the room. "Have you been in here before?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"What?" He focuses back on me.

"Have you been in this room before? Like, when no one lived here. There's easy access to the house from your room and there wasn't any security alarm in this house until my parents bought the house."

"Nah. I didn't have time for that." His face didn't change. Still emotionless and blank. It was like he didn't want me to know anything about him which made me want to know everything about him. His blank expression made me want to know more about him.

He was still an ass.

* * *

It was the next day and I walked over to his house with my books and binders for math. He opens the door. "What are you doing here?" Austin said. He looked a little drained.

"I figured that you wanted to do the tutoring at your house we should do it at your house."

"Seriously?"

"But if you don't think right now is a good time I am totally fine with it."

He ran a hand through his mop of blonde hair, "Fine." Still no face expression. I walked in and walked to his room with him. "How come I didn't see you at school today?" I asked curiously.

"That's because I wasn't their, Potato Girl." He smirked.

I shot him a glare, "Don't call me that."

"Dumb Dumb. BrunettDumb. Potatrophe. Let me know when any of them works for you."

"How about none."

"Okay, Nun."

"I will seriously end you." I raised a fist.

"Good luck with that." He smirks.

He continued to show me everything the teacher went through in class today. At least he's nice enough to show me how to do math. Not like he has a choice, or is it?

A few hours later we were still working. He started to explain a technique to help me start remembering methods for answering equations. He was probably explaining it for about half an hour and in the middle of it I eventually fell asleep. Good thing my parents left this morning for a business trip or they would have killed me for the amount of time I was at Austin's. I don't even know how he let me stay that long, or even why I stayed that long in the first place.


	6. Going Green

I wake up the next day and turn my body over to stretch when my body was stopped at a halt. I open my eyes and look up to see a mop of blonde hair in my face. I furrow my eyes in confusion. Who could I possibly know had blonde hair- I was about scream but I covered my mouth. I leaned up and saw Austin's eyes open. He smirks. "Oh, my God. We didn't." He smirks even more. "No! Not with you!" I scream.

"Don't worry. We didn't do anything." He stretches with sleepy eyes. I sigh in relief. "Wait, have you not-?"

"I-uh- it's none of your business."

"You really never did it."

"It doesn't matter."

"I'd be glad for you to get it over with?" He smirks.

"Ugh. As if!" I turn in disgust. "I've only messed around with guys at my old school but nothing more than that."

"Well, if you're not into the entire thing, we can do it however you'd like." He winks at me.

"Ugh! You could have been a little more appreciative that I fell asleep in your arms."

"I am." Wait, what?

"Good, because that is the last time that it's EVER going to happen. From now on, you tutor me and then for whoevers house we're at that the other leave after the night is over."

"Fine."

I grab my bag and head out the window.

"Wouldn't you rather leave using the door downstairs?"

I look back with one foot through the window. I shake my head, "Nah." I walk across the tree branch and hop onto my balcony. I walk through my balcony doors and set my bag on the floor and flop onto my bed and sprawl my arms and legs across the bed. The first thought came to me was that, "Austin is an ass!" I rub my eyes and take a shower. I can't believe he actually asked me to sleep with him! Ugh, that disgusting pig! After I'm done washing myself I hop out of the shower and dry my hair and decide to wear no make-up.

I like it when I don't wear make-up. It makes me feel more cleaner and less heavy. It gives me the best feeling in the world. But suddenly I wasn't feeling good in my stomach. I got really queasy all of a sudden and it got very chilly in the room. I run to my bathroom and throw up. I sat on the floor and put my hair back. I can't go to school on Monday sick. I don't want to miss any school in the first place. I'll be better by Monday...hopefully.

I grab my keys and head to the pharmacy for some gravol and ibuprofen. I started getting a headache as I got to a red light. I just want to get home already. I get to the store and find an isle that fit my needs. As I walk up to the register I see a familiar mop of blonde hair standing in front of me. It can't be. He turns around and yes, it is Austin. I try to ignore him and not make eye contact. I think it worked. I walk up to the register and set my items on the counter and the worker smiles at me as she scans the items.

"Is this everything?" She asks me. I nod my head without saying anything so Austin wouldn't recognize my voice. "That will be $14.56." I take out my wallet from my purse and grab some cash when I see someone set 15 dollars in front of me.

The lady takes the money and someone says behind me, "Keep the change." I knew that voice. I turn around and see Austin walk out of the store. He didn't even say anything to me. I grab my bag and run out the door.

"Hey!" I call after him. "You!" I continue chasing after him.

He turns around, "What?"

"Are you kidding me? You just paid for my stuff and then walk out without saying anything."

"I did… to the register lady."

"Seriously, did you just call it her the Register Lady? And I meant, to me. You paid for me and then walked out."

"Okay?"

"And- and...what are you even doing here?"

"What did it look like? I was buying something. My sister had a headache."

"Oh. Yeah, I think there's something going around. I'm catching the flu or something."

"Good luck with that. You look a little green. Are you okay?" His eyes widen. Suddenly I wasn't feel too good. I could barely stand on my two legs. My head was pounding and then the only thing I could hear was the pounding of my heart. I think Austin was asking me something but I couldn't even focus on him.

* * *

"Room. Spinning." Those were the only words I was able to comprehend until everything went black. I fell over and landed on something soft.

I wake up with a splitting headache. I look at my surroundings and see a glass of water and a pill at my bedside. I figured that it was the pills I bought at the pharmacy earlier. I took them and sit up. I see Austin walk into my room and look at me and raise his eyebrow, that is until he saw that I was awake. "You're awake." He says leaning against the door.

"What the hell happened?"

"I think you passed out. We were talking in the pharmacy parking lot when you blacked out but I caught you before you hurt yourself."

"Thanks."

"I left a pill you bought on your end table."

"I took it."

"I brought you home. You're mom and dad left to go get your car."

"Oh. Thanks for bringing me home."

"Yeah, I was totally going to let you hit your head on cement and leave in the middle of the parking lot to die."

I give him a blank look of annoyance for a few minutes. "Really?" I say sarcastically.

"You're mom and dad wanted me to watch you while they were gone. They said something about going shopping. They said they'd be out for a while."

"Yippee for me." I say sarcastically. "You can leave you know? You don't have to take care of me."

"I was under strict orders by your parents to watch you." Austin says sitting at a chair at the end of my bed. I groan. Ugh! Suddenly I felt really sick to my stomach. I grab my stomach and groan for real. "You okay? You look a little-" I ran to the bathroom at full speed and throw up. I can't believe I just threw up in front of Austin. Now he's going to torture me for the rest of my life about it. I clean up and walk back into my room and cover myself in a human wrap.

"Don't look at me. I look gross."

"Yeah, you think." He laughs.

I send him a glare. "Do you think me being-"I sneeze and grab and a tissue. "...sick is funny to you?"

"Yeah, kind of." Suddenly I hear a buzzing noise. I grab my phone but I don't have a message. "That was my phone." He looks down at his phone and rolls his eyes. "I'll be right back. My sister is asking for help. She's sick too." He steps out into the balcony and crosses the tree to his room window.

Why does he even care about me? If I were him I'd just want to be alone. And that is exactly what I want. I just feel like I should be alone. I lay down in my bed and close my eyes.

I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up. I don't know how long I was sleeping. Austin wasn't back yet. Why was that my first thought? I could honestly care less if he was here. I'm glad he's not. I just want to be alone. Suddenly I feel this painful feeling in my stomach and run to the bathroom. I feel a hand on my back as I finish throwing up. I grab a cloth and wipe my mouth. I turn around with a smile when I see Austin with his hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I say harshly walking around him and sitting on my bed.

"I was just trying to help."

"Like I said before, I don't need your hospitality."

"What the fuck is up with you? You're acting like a total bitch you know that right?" How could he call me that?

"I'm the bitch? You are!"

"How? I am spending valuable time helping you when I could be at home helping my sister. She's sick you know?"

"Yeah I know. I keep telling you that you should leave but you're still fucking here! It's not my fault that you're still here!" I yell.

"You want me to leave that bad?"

"Yes! Go! Leave me the fuck alone, God! You're the worst fucking person to ever be around! How could people ever like you?" He exits my room and goes down the stairs loudly. "Nice! Wake up the entire fucking neighborhood!"

"No one is sleeping you fucking idiot! It's 3:30 in the fucking afternoon!" He yells from the bottom of the stairs

"Ugh!" I slam the door shut and go to bed. He's most likely the cause to my headaches.

* * *

It's finally Monday and I feel a lot better now that Austin hasn't seen me for the rest of the weekend.

I drive to school and head straight to my locker. I grab my books for my next class and head out to find Amanda. I sit at the table she was sitting at and smile at her. She was deep in a book that she was reading. "What are you reading?"

She sets her book down. "It's a supernatural love story about a vampire who falls in love with a human girl and she turns into a vampire so they can be together."

I laugh, "That's like the most cliche vampire plot I have ever heard of."

"Hey!"

"It's true." I raise my hands.

"So, what did you do this weekend?" She asks putting her book away.

I hear a girl walking by say something about a new student.

"Hello? Earth to Ally." She waves her hand in my face.

"Oh, sorry. Did you know if we were having a new student."

"Oh, no."

"Don't you help out at the front desk sometimes?"

"Yeah. I heard about a transfer student from Miami but that's not for a few months." I smirk because she's talking about Trish. "I didn't know anything about a new student."

"Oh."

"So, are you going to answer my question or just ignore me. Did something happen. When I mean something, I mean SOMETHING." She raises her eyes.

"What?"

"You really don't know what I mean do you?"

"Not at all."

"I meant, did you do something as in did you sleep with anyone?"

"What- oh God! How could you- Why would you- If I- God no- I haven't-"

"Have you not done it?"

"That's a really personal thing and I chose to do so with a particular person."

"Seriously. That's so overrated."

"Whatever and anyways I've messed around a bit and I'm fully satisfied with that."

"Gross."

"Hey, you were the one to bring it up."

"Okay, if you didn't do anything like that, what did you do?"

"Nothing. If you call being sick with the flu all weekend nothing."

"Aww, that sucks. I heard that sickness is going around lately."

"Yeah. Austin's sister got sick too."

"How'd you know that?"

"He told me when he was over."

"What's going on between you two? Are you guys dating?"

"No! GOD NO! Shoot me if that ever happens."

"Thank God. Because I was thinking of getting back together with him."

"Seriously? After what you just told me about Austin being a total player and a terrible person. About me staying away from him."

"Well, I've had a change of heart."

Is she serious right now? What the hell is wrong with people in Miami? Are they all like this? All like, say one thing and then practically run whatever they said over with a car. Amanda is no different then all these other people in this school. But I'm still going to be her friend.

"I'm going to go get something from the vending machine. I didn't have breakfast this morning." I stand up and she nods her head pulling out her book again.

I put two dollars in the machine and press the number for a bag of vegetables. I decided to grab a coffee while I was at it. I turn the corner. I look back at Amanda. She's deep in her book, It would be rude of me to intrude on her again. I decide to go the opposite way to the lockers when I bump into a girl about the same height as me. She looked awfully familiar.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to-" I apologize.

"Watch it! I may be sort but I'm not afraid to go all corta chica española out on your ass!"

I'd know that sass from anywhere. I take in the girl in front of me. "Trish?"

"Ally?"

This first thing I did was hug her! "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" We were squeaking so much that the entire hall we were in had all their eyes on us. But I didn't care! I had my best friend back!

"What are you doing here? I thought that you weren't supposed to transfer here for another few months."

"Something got messed up in the system at first and turned out that it was a few months behind. They fixed up and I was notified last week that I was moving down here."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, it was a surprise alright."

The bell rings.

"What classes do you have?" I ask.

"Um." She takes out her schedule. "History."

"Same! Let's go."

We find a seat together and then Austin sits next to me. Goody! Austin whispers towards me. "Who's that?"

"None of your business."

"Whatever."

"Ass."

"What did I do?"

I send daggers at him and focus on the teacher.


	7. Outburst

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"What bit you in the ass?" Austin turned to face the teacher.

I decided to ignore him for the rest of the class. I was working on the new assignment that the teacher gave out when I felt tapping on my left shoulder. I turned my head and looked at Trish. "Who's that?" Trish asks. "Is he your boyfriend?" She raised her eyebrows up and down and sent me a wink. She looked over my shoulder to see a better view of Austin. "He's cute."

I slap her arm, "Disgusting." I turn my head to see Austin looking down at his desk. What a weird ass. "I'd never date _that_." I roll my eyes.

"If you don't then I will." She licks her lips. I notice Austin shift in his seat. I bet he's listening to every work we're saying.

"Gross. He's not your type. I don't think he's anyone's type. He's a nasty ass player."

"Oh, I'd let him play with me any day."

I gringe, "Ew!" I place my hands on her shoulders and look her square in the eyes. "I'm serious! Don't go after _that._ There are a lot of people in this school you could go for."

"Fine. He's all yours."

"No he's-"

"Shhh!" I hear someone behind me say. I send them a glare and their angry face disappears. I can feel the empowerment growing. It makes me feel good.

The bell rings and I head out into the hall. I feel a body jump next to me and I turn my head to the right. "What do you want?"

He doesn't say anything. I head to my locker and I turn around he's gone. I open my locker and put my books in my locker. I look at my schedule and I have a spare. I didn't know I had a spare. My schedule is online so they could have changed it. I shake it off as I place my phone in my pocket and close my locker door. I nearly scream to the top of my lungs because Austin was leaning against the locker next to mine. "What the hell?"

"Sorry sweetheart. Did I scare you?"

I cringe at the sight of him. "Don't you have class?"

"I have a spare." That's weird. So do I. I start to walk away when Austin stands in front of me. "So, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your friend last class."

"What are you talking about?"

He starts slowly walking towards me as I start getting closer and closer to the locker doors. "You know what I'm talking about."

"A-ac-actually I- I don't." My hands hit the cold metal doors and I turn my head to see that Austin got me cornered.

"Ally Dawson...shame on you." I send him a confused look. His face goes to my left ear and shivers were sent through my spine. "How long have you liked me?" Oh, my God. I push him away from me and send daggers at him.

"I don't like you." I say disgustedly.

"From what I overheard…"

"You're an asshole. You're a womanizer, a player, a dick! You don't deserve a person like my best friend. You don't deserve any self respecting girl out there! You don't deserve anyone. So if you would please leave me the hell alone. I don't like you! I don't want you in my life! You may live right next to me but I don't ever want to see you if I don't have to. You don't even deserve a good-bye." I start to walk away. I can't even be here right now. I need to go home.

* * *

 **Friday**

 **Trish's POV**

I enter the school and head to my locker to get my books earlier. I go over to Ally's locker and sigh at the fact that she isn't there...again. She hasn't been to school since Monday. I have no idea what happened to her. She hasn't talked to me since. I see Austin walk by in a dark hoodie. I move his hoodie off his head and slam him against a locker. "What the hell did you do?" I didn't even care that the entire school was watching us right now.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You did something to Ally that upset her didn't you. Did you make fun of her? Bully her? Hit her? You did something!"

"No I didn't. I said a simple thing and she blew out on me. She's the one who made fun of me. Bullied me! Hit me! She's the person who did something. She judged me for who I am! If you're going to accuse someone of doing something you're talking to the wrong person here."

I let go of him and let out a bit of steam. I get into my car and drive over to Ally's. Her parents shouldn't be home right now anyways. I open her house door without knocking and go into her room. I open the door and see Ally laying in her bed. "Ally!" I scream. I see her jump in the spot and fall off her bed.

"Ah!" She lifts her head. "What the hell was that for?"

"I did not transfer across the country to be with my best friend for her to not go to school. Where I see her most of the time."

"I'm sorry." She says as she goes under the bed covers again.

"Oh, hell no!" I whip the covers off the bed and send them flying across the room.

"Trish!"

"Get you lazy ass out of bed and get ready!"

"Where are we going?" She sits up excitedly.

"To school you idiot!" She leans back on her pillow and turns to face the other way. "I didn't want it to go this way but you leave me no choice." I grab her leg and drag her off the bed and slide her into her walk-in closet.

Eventually I was able to get her dressed and she did her make-up willingly.

"I'm not going to school. We can do something else but school is not an option for me right now."

"Could it be because you bullied a kid who goes by the name Austin?"

"How'd you know that?"

"He told me. I had to get it out of him because you wouldn't receive any of my texts or calls all week!"

"I'm sorry. I just can't look at him anymore."

"Why is that?"

"Because." I raise my eyebrow for Ally to finish.

"That's not a valid answer."

"I feel bad for what I did. I can't look at him. It pains me to see him. I know it will. I'm not like that. I'm not supposed to care about who I put down. It's supposed to help with what happened to me-" I notice Ally start to cry. I sit next to her and give her a hug.

"It's going to get better."

She takes a deep breath. "I need to stop dwelling in the past."

"I notice it get's better but you need to find another way to cope with it without hurting other people's feelings. Especially Austin's."

"I can't look at him."

"Well, you're going to have to if you want to fix this. He's really hurt by what you said."

"What time is it?"

"3:45."

"He's home!" She jumps to her feet.

Ally's POV

I knock on Austin's door and he opens and nearly slams it in my face when I put my foot in the door to keep it from closing. "What do you want?" He shot a dirty look.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said to you on Monday. It was selfish and gross what I did. I'm very low. No one ever deserves what I said to you."

"I accept your apology."

I smile in relief. He could have just slammed the door in my face again but instead he forgave me. "Thank you so much. For now on I'm going to try to cut down on my name calling."

"Thanks. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can you not cut down just a little. I still need someone to argue with."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry it took me so long to update. I don't have school tomorrow so I found time to write a little later tonight. I hope I get more reviews. I didn't update because I** **didn't get the reviews I was expecting. If you guys review it let's me know that you guys like the story! It makes me more confident to write more.**

 **Thanks for reading! Love you all!**


	8. Hurt Heart

**Yay! I got my 6 reviews! and so fast! I wrote this all day! I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

"Ugh! What a jerk!" Ally screams as she enters her room where Trish was.

"I'm sure it was all just a misunderstanding."

"Are you kidding me? You don't know Austin like I do. This is exactly what he does. He get's close and then just uses you."

"How do you think Amanda feels?"

"Oh, I'm sure she enjoyed it. Those users!"

"Maybe it was a misunderstanding."

* * *

 **One Day Ago**

Ally walks over to Austin's for a tutoring session. She knocks on the door and Austin answers. "Hey Potato."

"Hey. And if you're going to call me something please find something more clever than Potato. It just sounds awful." I say walking inside.

"Like you." He smirks. I roll my eyes as I fall onto his bed. "I noticed at the ne dof class that you had your hand up but the teacher didn't notice you."

"Oh, yeah. I had a question about the homework. I didn't know if I was supposed to square it or times the 50." Ally shows Austin a paper with equations on it.

"What do you think?"

"Well, if I square it then it will just be an uneven number and it says in the question that it has to work out to be an even number so I thought that if I multiplied it by 12 I get 600 and that's even."

"Good job. You did it. You didn't even need anyones help. The answer you were supposed to get was 600."

 ** _(Yes, simple math but I just needed to run off of something)_**

"Yay! I did it."

"You're not going to need my help soon."

"Maybe not." I smile at him. He turns his head towards me.

A thought struck my mind, "How come you never smile?"

"What are you talking about? I always smile."

"No you don't. I don't think i've ever seen you smile since I met you."

"I've smiled." He leans back on the bed.

"You've smirked, countless times if I may add, but you never smile. How come?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Austin. Are you okay?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

About an hour later he couldn't find anything else to tutor Ally with. "Looks like we're all done here."

"Yep. See you tomorrow."

"Actually I can't tomorrow. I have something important to do."

"Sure. No problem."

"Anyways, you look like you're doing quite well. You might not need my help soon."

"Maybe." Ally grabs her bag and heads out the door. "See you later."

I head home and get ready for bed. Suddenly I get a call from Trish. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ally."

"What's up?"

"How come you never answered my texts or calls earlier."

"Oh, I was at Austin's all day."

"You've been at his house everyday all week. Is something going on between you two?"

"God, no. He's tutoring me."

"Okay. You know it's fine if there is."

"There isn't. We're just, acquaintances."

"What?"

"We're not friends and we're not enemies. We're acquaintances."

"Okay, then. You know if you hated each other that much then you would have transferred tutors."

"You can do that?"

"Again, if you hated each other that much then you both would have known you could transfer tutors."

"What if Austin had to tutor me."

"Then he would have made sure you failed."

"Hey!"

"Just saying. You passed your test right?"

"Aced it!"

"My point exactly. You're doing amazing in math now. You don't need Austin's help anymore."

"Sure I do. What if I forget something and need his help."

"What did you guy do today?"

"We went over a few things and I showed him that I could do everything- oh."

"Exactly. Ally, you need to tell Austin that you don't need his tutoring lessons anymore."

"But-"

"Ally." She starts in a serious matter.

"What?"

"Do you like Austin?"

"Whaaaat! No, I can assure you that I don't like Austin."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

The bell rings and that signals for the end of the day. I walk to my locker and put my books inside. I notice Austin and Amanda talking at her locker across the hall. Amanda walks away smiling. She must have did something to Austin. Maybe she's not all that mad after all. I signal for her to come over to me. She walks over and leans her back against the locker next to mine.

"What's up?" She asks.

"What did Austin want?" I ask.

"He wanted me to come over to his place tonight but I denied."

"Good. He's an idiot."

"Tell me about it."

I walk over to my car and wait for Trish to come outside but she doesn't. I text her. She said she was with some guy named Dez. She said she'd meet me at her place later night. I replied an 'okay' and drove home. I make myself something to eat and head upstairs and watch some TV. I might have dozed off a bit.

I woke up a few hours later and looked at the time. It's seven o'clock. Trish would be over soon. Maybe if I go over to Austin's for a bit to pass the time?

Suddenly a knock is at my door. "Trish?"

"I said I'd be over later. It's later."

"Oh."

"What's wrong."

"I was going to go over to Austin's."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I was bored."

"You bored? You were going to go over to Austin's, a guy you despise?"

"Well, I was just-"

"Ally, admit it. You like him."

"I don't like him."

"Yes you do."

I ignore her and walk up to my room.

I decide to go through the window. I was about to knock on his balcony door when I looked through the blinds to see Austin...with Amanda. My stomach plummeted. What the hell is she doing here?

"Ugh! What a jerk!" Ally screams as she enters her room where Trish was.

She saw everything. "I'm sure it was all just a misunderstanding."

"Are you kidding me? You don't know Austin like I do. This is exactly what he does. He get's close and then just uses you."

"How do you think Amanda feels?"

"Oh, I'm sure she enjoyed it. Those users!"

"Maybe it was a misunderstanding."

"I doubt that!"

One Day Later At The Mall

"So, where are we going to go after we are done eating?" Trish asks.

"I was going to head over to the Music Store."

"Oh, okay."

Ally looks up, "Oh, my God." She starts hiding her face.

Trish gives her a weird look, "What are you doing?"

"Austin's here."

Trish turns around, "Where."

Ally points to the left, "Over there."

"Oh."

"Let's go." They both walk over to the music store, "Hey, dad." Ally says as she enters the store.

"Hey, sweetie. Trish? What are you doing in Miami?" Lester asks.

"I just transferred here. I needed my bestie with me at all times. I'm staying with my big brother."

"How nice of you. So, what brings you guys here?"

"I was going to check out the practice room. I was thinking of transferring my music school here if that's okay?"

"No, problem. That's what your mother and I promised you."

"Yay! We'll be just upstairs."

We walk up the stairs and open the door.

"Ew, this place is full of paper and folders." Trish says.

"I see potential."

"I see a trash room."

"Look, there's the piano my dad told me about." Ally walks over to the piano and drags all the paper onto the floor and it scatters everywhere. Ally sits down on the bench and starts playing the piano.

"You're really good at playing the piano."

"Too bad I can't perform in front of people."

"Yeah. You're really talented."

"Thanks."

Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Trish and I turn our heads and see Austin at the door. I stand up, "What are you doing here?"

"You're dad told me you were here."

"Go away."

"What?"

"You heard me. Go away. Leave me alone. I don't need you here. What are you even doing here?"

"Um...I wanted to ask you if you were free tonight for tutoring?"

"No. I'm not. I don't think I need you anymore. So we don't have to see each other again."

"Fine. Good. Then we won't see each other again. I don't even know why I came here in the first place."

Austin turned around when Trish slammed the door closed and locked it on the other side.

"Trish let me out!" Austin yelled.

"Not until you guys make up again. You guys were fine the other day. You need to get through whatever it is and become friends again."

"We've never been friends."

"Well, then this should help with that. I see potential in a friendship but you guys need to get some things cleared up."

"I'm leaving. I'll be back tomorrow."

"What?!" I bang on the door. "Let us out!"

No answer.

I sigh as I slide down the door, "Why?"

Austin sits next to me. "This is your fault you know."

"How is this my fault? You're the one who said that you had something important to do last night when you were with your Ex."

"Ohhh...that's what this is about. You're jealous of me."

"I'm not jealous of you."

"By the looks of it you are."

"Ugh."

 **20 minutes later**

"Since we're going to be stuck in here all night, how about you tell me something about you. Considering we're forced to be friends." Ally says.

* * *

 **What do you think they are going to say? Review and you'll know faster!**


	9. Finally

**I'm sick today so I had time to write! On top of that I had 6 reviews so I was able to post! Sorry it's short! But it's a major breakthrough between Austin & Ally's relationship! Thank you so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

I am currently sitting next to Austin at the door still stuck inside the room where Trish locked us in. "You know this is your fault. You're always finding something to argue about." Austin says.

"Excuse me? _You_ are always find something to argue about. I may say something ridiculous but you always have to find some awful retort."

"Oh, my God. You actually think you do nothing wrong here." He laughs.

"Yeah, I do."

"You're always swearing at me. Every single sentence you make when we fight you swear."

"I fucking don't!"

"My point exactly, cupcake!"

"You swear too."

"No I fucking don't!"

"Oh, my God! You just did it again! You just fucking swore!"

"Who the hell cares? It's just a few words that mean nothing in the English dictionary."

"Whatever." I scoff.

"Whatever." Austin mocks.

"Mocking? Seriously? What are we in, grade 2?"

"One of us is."

"Come on. This just proves it."

"Proves what?"

"That there is no way we can be friends."

"I agree. What is Trish thinking?"

"I know. We always fighting."

"You know we fight over the stupidest things, right?"

"Yeah." We both laugh. "Austin, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Always swearing." We start to laugh. "And all the mental abuse I probably give you."

"It's fine. I always yell back so that doesn't make me any better."

"Austin, can I ask you something?" I turn to face him.

"Sure." He says still looking ahead.

"How come you never tell me anything about yourself?"

The moment I asked that his head instantly turned to me then sighs, "Don't take it seriously. I don't tell people much in the first place. I don't tell people things about me is because it's hard to trust people nowadays. It's because I never want to be the one to get hurt in the end. I'm scared I'll regret it later."

"Oh, Austin."

"How come you're friends with Amanda even if she's obviously not a good friend?"

"I don't know. How come she was in your room?"

"My dad let her up. She barged in practically demanding me to go out with her again."

"What'd you say?" My heart beat started beating faster not wanted to know right after I said it out loud. My body started to tense up. I don't know why.

"I said no." My body relaxed. Why do I feel this way? I shouldn't care who Austin dates.

"Oh." I said a little surprised than I was supposed to.

"Now back to my question, how come you're friends with her."

"I-i don't know..."

"Ally, I think you do know. And you're afraid to tell me. It's okay if you don't."

"No." I sounded a little disappointed. "I'll tell you. The reason I'm friends with her or anybody that I didn't like anymore is because of something in my past that keeps me from ending friendships."

"If you're not happy why not do something about it?"

"Something happened to me and I don't really feel like telling people about it."

"It's okay."

"I'm a terrible person."

"No, no you're not."

"It's fine. I'm a bitch. Everybody knows it. But I'm not the person who I use to be." Austin sits up. "I've changed from who I used to be. I never want to show my true emotions anymore and that's why I can't the way I am."

"Are you happy the way you are?"

"Yeah, I'm happy."

"How come you want to be popular so bad, knowing that when we graduate, none of this stuff is going to matter?"

"If I'm not popular, I'm a nobody and I never want to feel that way again."

"Again?"

I sigh as a tear falls down my cheek, "In the beginning of high school freshman year at my old school, I would be to,enter and bullied by everyone. Tripped, kicked, beat up, thrown in lockers. I was the cliche of high school nerds. But I never knew why I got bullied. I didn't know if it was my looks, the fact that I couldn't do math." Austin gives me an apologetic smile. "I was dumb. So nobody liked me. "I mean, my parents tried to stop it but it never worked. The only way I knew to fix it was to change. The come one of them. I never physically hurt anyone. I only said things to people who deserved it, and who hurt me."

"Ally, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I-"

"Stop feeling sorry for me." I snapped. Austin's face was kept the same. "I'm not the same person anymore so you shouldn't treat me like something to be fixed because I'm-"

"Ally?"

I sit back down, "Austin. I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget who I am. I don't know who I am. Hiding my true emotions makes me have a better life sometimes."

"Would you rather have a fake life and temporary happiness or have a true life and always be happy?"

"That's a good point. Man, are you smart." We both laugh.

"I'm scared to open up. I don't want to be hurt again."

On instinct I give Austin a hug. We stay like that for a while. "It's okay Austin. Opening up to you doesn't mean that you have to open up to me. I opened up because I wanted to not because I thought I had to."

"I like this." Austin says in my ear.

"Like what?"

"Being able to actually talk to you. It feels right."

"I think this is exactly what we needed."

 **No Ones POV**

Trish lightly knocks on the door but no one answers. Trish got ready for being tackled to the floor by Austin and Ally. She slowly opened the door twisting the doorknob and looked inside the room. Suddenly Trish felt the door hit something. She entered the room and saw Austin and Ally passed out on the floor practically cuddled together. Trish took out her phone and smiled as she took the photo of the two. "They'll thank me later." She said to herself as she walked out of the room leaving the door wide open for when they wake up.


	10. Caught

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Austin that's not how you do it." I laugh as I erase the equation he just wrote down and tried to solve. "This is how you do it." I fix the equation and hand him the paper. He looks over it and smiles. "What?"

He looks at me and holds up the paper, "This just proves it." He smiles. I give him a questioning look. "That you don't need me as a tutor. I purposely made a minor error in the equation and you found it on the spot. You're practically better at math than me." He laughs.

I'm astonished, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about…" He trailed off. "This. What you just did. I tricked you. I figured you were doing better at math and I decided to take it to the test."

"Well, there's this one problem I couldn't figure out in chapter 10 of the textbook." I breathed.

"Okay?"

I flip through my binder and I could feel Austin's eyes on me as I do so. I found the page number and looked at Austin and he turned his head down facing my textbook. Austin and I were so close that the textbook that was on my lap was also on his lap too. I look through the assignment and found it. "Here." I point. "Question number seven." He examines the question and laughs. "Hey, don't make fun of me." I shove him with my elbow.

"Hey! I'm not laughing at that. I'm laughing at the fact that it was practically the same practice question that I showed you just a few minutes ago."

"Oh-uh."

"Ally...if I was being entirely honest I'd think that you'd been knowing everything I was teaching you for a while now." He makes his famous smirk.

"No I-"

"Ally." I feel a hand on my thigh. Shivers run up my body. Instinct pushes over my and I set my hand on his. I look down and Austin's other hand lifts my chin up. The closer his face got to mine to more mine froze in spot.

 **KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

We separate ever so quickly and the textbook that was on our laps had now fallen down on the floor ending in a thump. I jump as my head turns to the door to see my mom walking in, "Sorry to bother you guys but Austin's dad called. He wants you home for supper."

"Looks like I got to go." He looks at me with raised eyebrows. Heat still flowing through my nerves. Austin gathered his books and walked out the door.

"Bye." I say before he disappeared through the door,

"Have a good night." My mom said down the hall. Her head turns around and she steps into my room. "Are you okay? You're a little red."

"No, i'm fine. Where's dad?"

"At the store like usual. He'll miss supper tonight" She said in an obvious disappointment. He's been missing many suppers lately.

"Are you guys okay? You and dad." I asked concerned.

"What? Where fine." She laughs. "Supper will be reading in ten."

* * *

 **The next day**

I walk into the school and suddenly I could hear chatter through the entire halls. They were obviously whispering about something. And I wanted to know. In my other school I'd be the first person to know. Now I just feel like an outsider. I turn my head and see Trish walk up to me ever so excitedly. "Did you hear?" She asks.

"No. What is everybody whispering about?"

"There is a new kid in the school."

"Someone newer than me?"

"Hey. I'm the newest. What are you talking about?"

"Oh, right." I laugh. "And the best part is that they are a guy. Apparently he's super cute. Dark hair, mysterious eyes. The gorgeous type."

"He's here?"

"He's probably on his way to the lockers as we speak." Trish leans on the locker. My eyes shift towards the right. Suddenly I see this boy whom I've never seen in my life. He had brown dark hair, mysterious eyes just like Trish described. He wore a black leather jacket like Austin did. Dark jeans with his hand in his pocket with a bag over his left shoulder. His eyes landed on my and smiled. Heat flew through my body.

"Whoa." I said.

"I know right? Isn't he just gorgeous?"

"We made eye contact."

"Oh, my God. Maybe he's boyfriend material?"

My eyes made their way down the hall and landed on Austin who was digging through his locker without a care in the world. "Maybe." Austin was wearing a similar outfit. Except his jeans were a little lighter.

I made my focus on my locker and grab my books for my next class. The bell rang and headed to class. I found my seat and noticed that the new kid was in the same class. We made eye contact again.

Class ended and I went to my other class. He was in it too. And we made eye contact again but this time I sent him a wave and he smiled. I smiled back and began to do my assignment.

The bell rang and it was break time. I headed to my locker and put my books away. I turned around and the new kid was standing right there nearly making me jump. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine."

"I'm Dallas."

"Ally." I smiled.

"So, I don't know if you'd want to but I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me. Maybe get to know each other?"

I smiled again, "Sure. Sounds fun."

"I'll pick you up at eight. Here's my number." He takes my phone out of my hand and manually puts his number into my phone. He hands it back to me, "I'll pick you up at 8." He winks at me and then walks away.

"What'd he want?" I hear Austin's voice behind me.

"Someone's got a hot date." I smiled on the tips of my toes.

"Who? The new kid? You like that?"

"Yeah."

"Have fun. Stay safe."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He puts his hand on my shoulder, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Thank you for the friendly protectiveness but I can take care of myself." I take his hand off my shoulder and hold it in my hand, "It's very much appreciated." I smiled as I closed my locker and headed to class. I see Austin run up to me. I forgot that he was in all my classes.

* * *

 **I attempted for Austin and Ally to have some sexual tension or something. Did I succeed or do I need to try more? Let me know what you liked or didn't. Ideas...? Review! Thank you!**


	11. Rooftop Talks

**I can't believe I'm already on the 11th chapter! Wow! You guys are amazing! Thanks for all the reviews! And when you review don't be afraid to give me criticism It help me with improving the story so I know what I could be doing better on. Okay, now that, that's over with, enjoy the chapter! P.S. Be quickly prepared for a whole new explored area of my writing… *wink wink***

* * *

Ally just got home from her date with Dallas. She wasn't going to lie, it could have went better. After dropping off her purse in her room she climb through her window and knocked on Austin's balcony doors. He opens his blinds and smiles as he opens the door to let her inside. "I thought you were on your date with Dallas." Austin said as she fell on top of his bed with a sigh.

"I just got home."

"How was it?"

"It wasn't at all like I had wanted. It was awkward and the worst date I've ever been on."

"Oh? I'm sorry." I sit up.

"No, you're not." I tilted my head.

"What are you talking about?"

Ally stood up and walked over to where he was. He was lying on his bed with his legs hanging down the side. He sat up as Ally stepped between his legs. She set her hands on his shoulders. His hands went down Ally's torso giving her a tingling sensation that went through her body and through Austin's fingertips. Ally grabbed his soft cheeks and crashed her lips with his. Austin turned her around and she landed on the bed, her legs wrapping around him. Austin's hands went down her body and he ripped off her dress leaving her entirely exposed but that was beside the fact she was wearing a bra and underwear. Austin's kisses went down her smooth silky skin, her moans begging for more. Ally undid his buckle and his jeans fell to his feet. Austin kissed her lips again and she sunk into the bed. She tore off his shirt and her hands ran down her abs. She turned him around and she was now straddling him. Austin kissed her neck and she roared. "What are we doing?" Austin whispered.

"I have no clue."

Suddenly everything went dark. Austin opened his eyes and he was alone in his house.

 **Austin's POV**

What the hell was that? Did that actually happen? Did I just dream that? Whatever it was I knew it wouldn't happen again.

 **Ally's POV**

"Is this you?" Dallas asked me while dropping me off from our date.

"Yep." He stopped the vehicle and got out of the car and opened the door for me. "I had a really good time."

"Me too." I smiled and looked up at him. He kissed me and I swear I was floating. I smiled and out lips parted. "I really hope we can do this again."

"Me too." He walked me to the door and kissed me again and I entered my house and smiled.

"How was your date with Dallas?" My mom asked.

"Amazing."

"Good for you. I wish I could get a date."

"You and dad don't go on dates?"

"He's never home for a date night. He's more married to his job than me."

"That's not true. He loves you."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm going to go over to Austin's."

"Okay. Don't be over there too long. It's already getting late."

"I won't"

I drop off my bag and walk back downstairs and over to his house. I knock on the door and his dad answers. "Hi, is Austin home?" I smiled.

"He hasn't been home for a while now." He answered.

"Oh. okay." I decided to go on the hunt for Austin. I started to think of all the places he could be at, at this time of night. I look at my phone, "Austin, wherever would you be at nine o'clock at night?" I asked myself. I thought of multiple places but then remembered about this abandoned house he told me about a few days ago. I started my car and drove their noticing Austin's car was missing from the driveway. I drove to the abandoned building and parked my car on the side of the street. I enter the rusted doors and look around. I'm scared the entire building is going to collapse right on top of me. "Austin?" I call out but no answer. I go to back alley and look around the side of the building. Their are old stairs. This must have been an old apartment. If I die, I'll die knowing it was for Austin, joking a bit in my mind. I sigh as I start climbing the ladder to the stairs. I climb high enough and start climbing the stairs. I reach the rooftop and look around. I squint my eyes and see a large shadow ahead of me. I walked closer up to it and realise it's Austin. He's sitting on the edge of the roof. I hope he's okay. I walk up to him and sit next to him.

I place my arm around his and set my head on his shoulder, "What are you doing up here?"

"I needed to get away from the world for a bit. How'd you find me?" He asked obviously drunk.

"I have my ways. Why'd you need to get away from the world?"

"Life's a bitch." He chugs the rest of his alcohol.

"Did you drink that entire bottle?"

"Maybe." He's drunker than I thought. "Why? You wanted some?"

"No." I laugh. "Hey. Let's get you off of the edge. I don't want you to fall."

"I'm glad you care." He smiled as I helped him nearly falling head first onto the concrete. I try to help him across the roof when he pulled back. "Not yet. I'm going to tell you." He sat down with his back leaning against the concrete wall. "I never use to be like this. I had a girlfriend. She actually lived in the house you did."

"Oh."

"Sorry if it creeps you out."

"Why would it creep me out? Of course people lived in my house prior to me."

"She passed away a little over a year ago."

"Oh, Austin. I'm so sorry."

"Cancer took her away from me. She died fast and painless. The cancer took over her in a matter of a few months. She was gone at age 16."

"Oh, my God, Austin." It hurt me so bad to know that he had to go through something like that. I started to cry.

He looks over at me, "Oh, Ally. Please don't cry." A tear left his cheek. I gave him a huge hug and he hugged me back and we just sat there like that for a bit. My head laid on his shoulder and his head laid on top of my head.

"That's why you acted so strange when you were in my house before."

"Yeah." Austin looks at me like he's never been before. It made me feel something I haven't felt before. I didn't realise that the whole time I was softly rubbing the palm of his hand.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Raging Austin-o's

**Ally's POV**

"So, how about that date tonight?" Dallas asked me as he leaned against the locker.

"I think that would be great."

His kissed me on the lips, "Great. I'll pick you up at 8."

Dallas walked away but turned around to blow me a kiss. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket to save for later. Cheesy? Whatever. He's a my boyfriend. I giggle a bit as I turned around to face my locker when Austin was standing there. "Gag me."

"What's with you?" I put my books in my locker.

"Nothing. So, are we still on for tonight?"

"Nah. I'm going on a date with Dallas tonight."

"But aren't we gonna do some tutoring tonight?"

"I think I'm done with that. I'll talk to my math teacher to see if it's okay."

"Are-are you sure?"

"Yep. I've been doing extraordinary in math thanks to you."

"That's great." He sighs.

"Are you okay. You seem like it's not a good thing."

His head raises, "No, I'm happy. Now you won't fail."

"Why are you acting all awkward."

"I'm not acting awkward. You're acting awkward." He let's out a nervous laugh and walks away.

"That wasn't weird at all…" I say to myself.

"What wasn't weird?" I here Trish walk up to me.

"Austin. He's acting weird."

"What do you mean?"

"He said I was acting awkward when in fact he was the one who was acting awkward. Do you know something I don't?"

"I have as much knowledge as you about him."

"Not accurate." I said to myself.

"Ally…" She heard me.

"Damn it! You heard me."

"Of course I heard you. I have the the best hearing. Now, spill."

"It's not really a big deal but when we first met he kissed me."

"Holy fuck!"

"It's not a big deal. He just did. Guys are just like that. And that was before we were even friends. We hated each other."

"He kissed you?"

"I mean, it's not like it meant anything."

"But he kissed you."

"Yeah, but he was a utter ass about it."

"Like, was it good."

"No. It wasn't. I didn't enjoy it at all."

"Well, that means that you guys would never be a good couple."

"Well, that's not totally true."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I- I don't know. I'm dating Dallas."

"Do you want to be dating Dallas, though?"

"Yes. I like him."

"But do you like Austin more?"

"Who said I like Austin?" We start walking to the student parking lot.

"The way you talk about him." We exit through the doors and I'm stopped by Trish. "It's okay, if you like Austin."

"I don't so let's stop talking about it."

"Fine."

I drive Trish home and then head home. I park my car and walk inside the house. I look at the clock, 4:50pm. I decide to take a shower and get dressed. I'll change my clothes later for my date with Dallas. I was going to grab my bag when I remembered that I didn't have any homework. I was going to go over to Austin's when I realised that I didn't have a tutor session. Eh, he's my friend. I'll go over anyway. I grab my phone and bag. I bring my bag everywhere nowadays.

I go through my window and knock on his balcony doors. He opens the door and and smiled to let me in. "Decided not to go on a date with Dallas?"

I give him a confused look, "What? He's not picking me up till 8. I have lots of time."

He groans but then smiles again, "Great. What brings you to my humble home?"

"I don't know. I can't hang out with my friend?"

"Sure you can." I set my bag on the ground and lay down on his bed and he lays down next to me.

 **Austin's POV**

Ally lays down on my bed and my heart dropped. This was just like my dream. I really don't think this is a good idea. My body starts to heat up. I don't know what to do. I lay next to her.

Still not a good idea, Austin.

I keep telling myself that whatever was going on was not going to turn out well.

She has a boyfriend.

"Want to go anywhere?" She turns her head to me. Her face is inches from mine. My breathing isn't at a regular rate.

"Is it me or is it really hot in here?" I stand up and start airing my shirt.

Ally sits up and cringes her eyebrows, "No. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sit down on the chair.

My phone starts to beep. I grab my phone but I didn't receive a message. I lift my head up and look at Ally. She was the one who received a message because she was texting someone.

"Who are you texting?"

"Dallas. He said he's going to pick me up early. I should go so I can get ready."

"Okay. Have fun."

Not like I meant it.

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

That was so weird. Why is he acting so weird around me. I seemed really stressed out.

I decided to get ready for my date with Dallas since he said he'd pick me up early. I do my hair in curls. With my long hair the curls still reach my waist. I do up my make-up and put on a red dress. I was wearing red lipsticks to emphasize the dress. Damn it! No one is here to help me with my dress. I tried to zip it up by myself but it was helpless. I hear a knock on my window and say, "Come in." I knew it would be Austin. It's kind of our thing. And no one knew about it.

"Hey, you forgot your bag at my place." He said holding it up.

"Oh, thanks." I grab it and put it in my closet. I turn to face him and he looked very uncomfortable. "Are you okay, Austin?"

"Your dress isn't zipped up."

"Oh, yeah. Do you mind? No one is here to help me."

No one was here.

"Uh, sure." I turn around and I feel his hands on my back. His hand swiftly went up my back as I hear each zipper. My nerves went crazy. I bit my lip and turned around and looked at Austin. His hands went down my arms. My breath vibrated with his. My eyes closed as I felt Austin move his hands down my arms to my waist. He squeezed my waist and my breath hitched. A knock at the door brought us to reality.

I choked on my own words, "I should go. See you at school tomorrow." I avoided eye contact as I left the house.

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

Whoa. What just happened? When she came over I couldn't help myself. If I didn't get away from her I don't know what I would do. We were so close to each other. My body was warming up. I just wanted to grab her. But when I zipped up her dress...holy shit! Considering she was home alone all I wanted to do was grab her and slam her against a wall and fuck her senseless. Being home alone was just a plus. Her hitched breath made me go crazy. I was going to slam my mouth on hers but that damn door! My perspective on her changed after that crazy dream I had of her. Now all I want to do is take her.

But I can't.

And I need to get over it.

But how?

* * *

 **Leave a review? Let me know what you thought?**


	13. Twice You Thought Cared, Didn't

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm updating even if I didn't get 6 reviews because I need to catch up on my updating since I won't be able to update for a while. I am moving and I won't have wifi. I might be able tp use my hotspot on my iphone but we'll see how everything goes. I might not have time to write with packing, unpacking, and school. Plus, my Birthday is on Oct. 7th! Yay! I'm going to be 16! Okay, now that that is over, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

I've been stuck in my room all day. My parents have been screaming at each other since they woke up. Or whenever my dad got home from the music store. If I'm being entirely honest, I don't think that my dad has been always at the music store. He couldn't be spending the night their. There is no where to sleep. Well, he did set up the practice room for my music lessons. There is a couch up their. But I can't shake that itching feeling that there is something more going on with my parents other than just fighting. I decide to leave the house for the day. I need to get away from this negativity.

I made my way down the steps carefully so that I didn't make any noise. I held onto the railing sliding it down the wood. I grabbed my coat not knowing if it would be cold or not and put my hand on the doorknob. I heard three words that came from my mother making me stop in place, "Who is she?!"

"What are you talking about? There is no one!"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Lester? I know there is a woman. You couldn't possibly be at Sonic Boom every night."

"What happened to us? You used to trust me."

"Trust is earned. You're a cheater. It's a disgrace to call you my husband!"

I was covering my mouth to hide the sobs I was letting out. I needed to leave this place. I opened the door and exited the house in one swift move. I made sure my parents knew that I left by slamming the door. I didn't even care any more.

What was happening to my family? We use to be so happy. And then we moved and everything fell to shit! My tears ran down my face I didn't even care if people were staring. I had no clue where I was going I just needed to get away from my family. If that's what you can even call mine any more. I tried to wipe away my tears but they just came running down my face. I couldn't stop crying. I groaned on how uncomfortable I was. I turned the corner and I felt a body collide into mine. I looked up and saw a familiar mop of blonde hair. Austin.

I haven't seen Austin in a week and a half. It's been forever.

"Austin!" I called out for him as I swung my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around my waist knowing that I was in need of comfort. He could just feel it.

He placed his hands on my upper arms. "Ally, what's wrong?" His eyes looked caring as both of his looked into mine with so much concern.

"My-my, uh, my-" I couldn't even speak clearly. My sobs making it nearly impossible to speak. The thought of what I had to hear makes me want to crawl in a hole and rot away forever.

I felt Austin pull me into a hug, one hand around my waist and one placed on the back of my head. I placed my head into his neck and I could hear his heartbeat. It started to rain. I was going to grab my jacket when I realised that I didn't have it. I thought that I had tied it around my waist. But I didn't. I must have dropped it when I was running away from my house.

I notice Austin take off his leather jacket and place it over my shoulders as we ran into Austin's house. His hands on my shoulders as he lead us to his front door. He opened the door and we walked up to his room. I noticed no one was home. Not even his sister.

After I was calmed down a little bit he asked me, "Ally, what happened?"

"My parents were fighting." He sat next to me on the edge of his bed that was in the middle of his room. "I think my dad is cheating on my mom."

"Ally."

"I don't even know what to do anymore. I feel like everything my dad has told me about guys, I don't know what to think anymore. I feel like everything he told me was a lie. I don't even know if he's the same person I saw last week. I haven't seen him in over a week! He was always with that bitch!" I placed my hands in my face and the tears started. I didn't even care if I didn't make sense.

"Ally." I felt his hands on mine. He took my hands away from my face and held them on my lap. "Everything will be fine."

"Are your parents divorced? I never see her. Let me rephrase that, I've never met her."

"She died a few years ago."

"Oh, my...Austin." I wrapped my arms around Austin making us fall on the bed. I didn't even care if it looked bad if Dallas for some reason saw us, even if he wouldn't.

He laughed a bit, "It's fine. It was a long time ago. I'm not even sure if Angel remembers her."

"Austin, I'm so sorry." We are still in the same position. My head on his chest, left hand on his right shoulder, and right placed on his upper arm. I felt his arm around my waist. After laying there for a bit, I realised that he was well built. Of course, I knew that when I met him. Thinking back to that day gave me shivers. We were so different back then. It felt like forever. Our relationship has gone so far since then. "Remember when we first met?"

"And I thought that you were the most gorgeous person that I met?"

"Shut up. You hated me."

"You hated me too."

"Only because you acting like an ass."

"That's because I am an ass."

"You're not an ass, anymore. We both changed a lot since that day we met."

 _More than you know._

"Why has it been so long since we've seen each other?" Austin asked making circles on my arm softly.

 _Because of the moment we had in my room before my date with Dallas._

"I don't know. We don't make time I guess. I've so busy making time for Dallas that I barely have time for you."

"Then let's make plans for Friday. Let's go chill on the abandoned building."

"Sounds fun for me."

* * *

 **Friday Afternoon**

Dallas and I were having lunch at the school cafeteria. Not the best place to have lunch but we manage, "This is nice." Dallas spoke.

"Having lunch in the gross school cafeteria is _nice_?"

"Well, I don't know. Just trying to make conversation."

"Well, it's pretty boring." Did I just say that to Dallas? Someone who I care about?

 _Do you really care about him?_

"Okay, Miss. Cranky Pants. How about we go on a date tonight?."

"Oh, I was-"

"No. You have to. This is going to be the best date ever."

"We've had dates three times a week since we started dating. I need freedom too."

"Ally, plweeese?" He asked in a babyish tone.

"Fine."

We finish eating lunch and I head to my locker to grab my books for class. The bell rings and I meet up with Trish who was walking by herself.

"Holy shit, Ally. You nearly scared the living shit out of me."

"Sorry." I sigh.

"What's wrong?" She says as to no surprise.

"Dallas."

"Ally, obviously you're not happy with him. You'll be better as a single lady. And we can go to under-age bars and check out cute guys."

I laugh, "As fun as that sounds, I don't think that I can do it. I like him, It's just not the relationship that I think that I want."

We get to the room and I sit down. I turn my head towards someone who is currently placing his hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Austin and send him a smile. "You excited for tonight?" Shit! My smile fades as I remember that Dallas literally begged me to go on a date with him tonight. He said it would be extra special. How special could our dates even get? He says that every time her plans our dates.

"I can't hang out tonight. Dallas wants to go on a date tonight. I'm sorry."

"But you guys are always going on dates and we haven't seen each other for weeks cause of him."

"I-I know. I'll take care of it."

I said it. I don't know what it means but I knew that Dallas wasn't going to come in between Austin and I's friendship.

 _If that's what you even call it._

* * *

It was later tonight and I was getting ready for Dallas and I's date. I let out a nervous sigh as I heard a knock at the door. I nearly jumped at that sound. I grabbed my purse and headed down stairs. "Have fun!" I heard my mom say.

My mom has been out of it lately. I wouldn't be surprised if my dad was at 'Sonic Boom'. She had been really down. She doesn't make supper that often anymore. She just sits around making photo collages and watching Soap Operas. I feel really bad for her. I really wish she didn't have to go through any of this. And I wish that I didn't have to go through it with her. "Are you okay?" I ask my mom. She pops her head up from the couch and smiled.

"Oh, dear. I'm fine. You go have fun. But not to much fun." She raises an eyebrow.

"I won't."

"To be your age again." She sighs working on her photo album.

With that I sent her an apologetic smile and left the house. It was obvious to her that I knew what was going on. Dad doesn't spend much time at the house anymore. It's no different than before my mom found out. I just wish that she'd talk to me. There is an upside to my dad not being home, I never have to look at his face. God, how could he do this to her? I thought that if you loved someone, you're always going to love them. Not stop loving them during a life long marriage, with children, and cheat on her with a whore.

I step into Dallas's car and he drives away. "You okay?"

I put on a soft smile, "Yeah." I won't tell Dallas what's going on. He doesn't need to know. I don't think he ever needs to know.

We get to the destination and we get seated at a table in a restaurant. The waitress asks for drinks and I ask for a water while Dallas asks for a coffee. Coffee? On a date?

"Dallas." I start. The words wouldn't come out. "I'll be right back. I need to go to the washroom." I stood up and headed to the bathroom. I placed my hands on the counter and looked up at myself. "Just do it you coward." I slam my hand on the counter and then ran my fingers through my hair. "That's the only reason you came tonight." After I was done talking to myself, thankful no one was in the room, I walked back to the table. I was stopped on my feet when I heard a girl say my boyfriends name. "Dallas Centino."

"No way." Another girl squeaked.

"Yeah!"

"You slept with him?"

My heart dropped. Maybe it was before we started dating.

 _But he still slept with someone._

 _Why would that bother me?_

"Yeah. You know the weekend with the celebration of Jake's Birthday?" Awful grammar.

"Yeah."

"Then!"

"Why didn't you just say last week then?"

"I don't know I just…"

Everything else they said I couldn't even process. I wasn't even processing anything right now.

I made my way to the door and turned my head to notice Dallas standing up and running over to me. I ran out of the restaurant before we could order. I ran down the street when I felt a par of hands on my arms. "Ally, what's wrong?" I turned around and slapped him square in the face.

"Asshole! You had sex with some other whore while we were dating!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I heard it from the blonde skank herself."

"Ally, I can explain."

"You can explain shit! I don't ever want to see you again!"

I started to run. I ran as fast as I could with heels on. Suddenly I felt a shooting pain in my ankle. My heel broke and I probably just sprained my ankle. I fell to the ground and had no idea where I was. I looked around scared to death. Then I noticed my surroundings. It was the abandoned building. I limped in pain to the stairs. I tried climbing up the ladder but it was no use. I prayed Austin was their. "Austin! Are you here?" I kept yelling his name. "Austin! Austin! Austin! AUSTIN! ARE YOU HERE!" I whispered in pain, "Please be here." I realised that it was no point. He wasn't going to be here. And I realised I was in a dark Alley where some creep may be on his way over.

"Hello, darling." I heard a raspy voice come from behind me. I turned around and there was a man with shaggy grey hair and was wearing dirty clothing. He pulled out a gun.

At this point, I know I was going to die.

"Please don't hurt me." I raised my hands above my head.

"I won't...if you cooperate."

Suddenly I heard a piece of wood hit something hard and the man in front of me now fell to the ground. I lost my balance and fell backwards and let out a painful cry. "Ah!" I grabbed my ankle and I saw someone go down on their knees in front of me. I look up and saw Austin.

"Now, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Looking for you. Ah!" I cried.

"Ally, what happened?" I grabbed my hand.

"I think I sprained my ankle."

"Let's get you to a hospital." Austin picked me up bridal style and brought me to his car.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you thought of the chapter. I might not be updating for a while but if I get some good reviews I might update tomorrow since I don't have school.**

 **I'm not making any promises though.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope enjoyed the extra long chapter! Have a good day and night!**


	14. Throwback Thursday

**Yay! I'm finally updating! It feels like forever. My birthday was yesterday btw! I'm 16 now! And I moved and got the computer set up at home so I'm able to write! so I hope you enjoy this chapter! I got a lot of ideas since I was gone!  
**

* * *

The doctors finally scanned Ally's foot. The diagnostic was that she sprained her ankle. It wasn't as serious as Ally and i thought but the doctors say she will have to elevate it. She was given crutches. "Can you and your…" The doctor pauses. "Boyfriend?"

"Best friend." Ally fixed.

"Can you and your best friend come with me to my office." Ally and I nodded our head and followed the doctor down to her office. "Have a seat." Ally and I sat down as Dr. Jones went to the other side and sat down on a leather chair. "As you know Ally, you have a minor sprained ankle. It should take up to a few weeks to fully heal. might not even take as much time because of the way you stretched the muscle."

"That's good?" I asked.

"Very. She may be walking on it soon! But we want to make sure you keep it elevated until I let you know when you are able to go without crutches."

"Okay." Ally said nodding her head.

"Overall, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"No, headaches."

"Why would she have headaches? She only hurt her foot. Or did something happen to her head too?" I start to panic. If something else happened I really want to know.

"Why would I have headaches?" Ally asked.

"A while back."

"Oh. We don't need to talk about that now. I'm perfectly fine. Can we go now?"

"Ally, are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm perfectly fine. Never better." She grabbed her crutches and stood up on her one foot and started for the door.

The doctor stood up, "Well, if everything is fine. I'll see you next week for a check up?"

"Sure." she said before leaving the room ever so quickly.

Why was she acting so shady?

We got to my car and started driving to the house. I look over to my right to see Ally with a dead face. "Als, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a headache. Nothing different."

"You have headaches all the time? I never knew."

"Yeah. I always have them. Ever since I was fourteen." Her eyes widened.

"You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I'm fine. My head just hurts. I'll take some painkillers when I get home."

"Okay."

* * *

About four days later I went over to Ally's. She was just sitting in bed on her phone. It's not like she could do much considering her ankle was sprained and she no longer could use it.

I knock softly on the door and she craned her head towards me. She smiles and says, "Come in." She sets her phone down on her lap and I sit beside her.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. My ankle feels a lot better now."

"I meant about Dallas."

"Oh, that. It's fine. I'm fine. He was just an ass."

"Who you liked."

"Not anymore."

"Are you sure everything's just, _fine_? You say that everyday. But he did an asshole move. You really don't want me to do _anything_? I'm the star of the football team. I could...beat him up if you want?"

She chuckles a bit, "As much as I would like that, violence isn't going to change what he did."

"I know. I just want to make it up to you for what he did."

I feel her grab ahold of my hand and I look down and smile. "Austin, I know you want to do something but I just need to move on. And I am. See?" She points the now huge smile on her face.

I laugh a bit, "Good. Now…" I look at her feet. "Since you can use that thing, want to exercise?"

"Are you joking?"

"No, I'm serious. We could pump some iron. Get your heart pumping a bit faster for a bit."

"Uh, no. I don't think that's a good idea." She breathed out nervously grabbing her phone.

"Why not? It's not like you foot is going to stop you from using your arms."

"I know. It's just that…"

"What?"

She pats my shoulder, "That I'm going to have to not take you up on that offer. But thanks." She lays back down.

"Fine, then scoot over." She does and I lie right next to her. She places her head on my chest along with her arm. My heart started racing. Just having her next to me does that, but when she's laying on me, man, just imagine what I'm feeling now.

Why am I thinking like this?

"You want to do something fun?" I ask.

"If it involves laying in bed and not moving from this position, then I'm game." I start rubbing her back softly. Realized how I felt with her in my arms, my idea didn't really sound all that good but I knew that it would help her feel a little less down.

Music.

"You have a piano across the hall right?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you like music, how about you play something?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." I mocked her same tone.

"Fine." She was about to grab her crutches when I pick her up bridal style and catch her off guard. She starts to giggle. "What are you doing?"

"You suck at using crutches and it would have taken too long to get across the hallway."

I lied, I just really wanted to carry her.

We reached the piano and I gently set her on her piano bench. I sat next to her and she stared at the keys playing random keys. Suddenly I heard a soft song. She closed her eye and started playing it. I watched her play it not blinking a single eye. I didn't want to miss any emotion that she had while singing the song. Her voice boomed peacefully through the very acoustic house. It just added to her amzing voice. She stopped singing and I didn't want it to end.

"Wow. You have such an amazing voice. Do you know how fricken talented you are?"

"Uh, no." She laughed. A hair went in front of her face and I put it behind her ear. She smiled. "Hey, remember that song that we wrote when I first moved here. We had to write it for music class."

"Oh, my God. I remember that."

She started playing some keys on the piano. Suddenly the song sounded familiar. She was playing the song we wrote. I think this was the only time during our enemy ship that we didn't yell and scream at each other. I laugh a bit inside of the memory. It was a pretty inspirational song that we both will never ever forgot. Did you know we got an A plus on it! Not all of it was true but it's to relate to everyone, you know?

Austin: I got bipolar disorder. My shits not in order. I'm overweight, I'm always late. I got too many things to say.

Ally: I rock mom jeans, cat earrings, extrapolate my feelings. My family is dysfunctional, but we have a good time killing each other.

Both: They tell us when the time we're young, to hide the things that we don't like about ourselves, inside ourselves.

 _Ally_ : I know i'm no the only one, who spends so long attempting to be someone else...but I'm over it.

 _Both_ : I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are, secrets are…..

And the song just keeps going.

I personally like this song because Ally was able to open up about her feelings and just let loose for a bit. I just really wish she would take her own advice and not care about what people think about her. But I know that, that's not going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

 **And so here it is. I have been tired out lately because i got so much going on with the move but I'll try and update. I also won't be updating my other stories because I'm way too into this story to think of the others. I just keep getting more ideas to fit in this story so some good news is that you won't have to worry about me stopping this one. I'll be working on this one for a while. I hope you enjoyed this! Review it up! Have a great day and night!**

 **P.S. I don't own this song I used in this story which is called Secrets by Mary Lambert!**

 **Check it out! It's a good song!**


	15. Ally's Issue

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

"So, how is your foot?" Trish asked walking slowly next to me as I crutched my way to the common area.

"It's getting better. My doctor told me that I can go without the crutches in a few days. That's when my next doctor's appointment is."

"Well, that's good? Are you and Austin going to go on a date?"

"For the last time, Austin and I are not dating. We are just friends. Best friends."

"Well, eventually it's going to happen. When you least expect it. That's usually when something always happens."

"Okay then." I said in a mockery tone. I turn around and see Austin out of nowhere. He scared me because he was right behind me. "Ah!"

"Easy there." He laughs. "Didn't mean to scare you. Anyway, you do get scared easily."

"Hey. I do not."

"Ya, do so." He mocked me. I roll my eyes and turn to look at my schedule. I feel an arm on my shoulder and crane my head to notice Austin set his arm on it. "We have history."

"Ugh, gross."

"Tell me about it. It will be fine. We all know he's the easiest teacher."

"School sucks generally."

Suddenly I hear over the intercom, "Ally Dawson, please report to the office."

I look at Austin who still had his arm around my neck, "I hope everythings okay." He said.

"I'm sure it will."

"Want me to come?"

"I guess."

He removes his arm from around my neck. I didn't really want him too, though.

We walk to the office together. I wonder what they want. I hope I'm not in trouble for something.

We get to the office and Austin was asked to sit outside of the office. He did.

"What did I do?" I asked as soon as I enter the room as the principle closed the door. Austin was sat right outside the door so it wouldn't make it hard for him to not hear everything inside.

"You didn't do anything wrong if that's what you're thinking." I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. "Have a seat." She pointed to the chair in front of her desk. I took a seat the same time as her.

"Then why did you call me here?" I asked still a bit nervously.

"I've been concerned about your school grades."

"I know. I'm trying to get better in school."

"If I ask Austin, would you like if he tutored you for most of your classes? He's passing them all fairly well."

"I guess so."

"Great."

I leave the room and look at Austin who had a confused look on his face, "How did you pass your math exam?"

"I didn't technically. I cheated."

"Ally!"

"I wanted to do things on my own."

"But you're failing all your classes."

"You heard that?"

"I heard everything."

"Austin, I just."

"It's fine. I understand that you wanted to help yourself but it's okay to get help from other people. How did you understand everything during tutoring sessions?"

"I wrote them down on my hand." He closes his eyes and shakes his eye. I put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry that I let you down."

"You didn't let me down." He looks up. "I just wish that you thought I was a good tutor to try so hard to get rid of me."

"Austin, that's not what happened." I can't believe he thinks that. I felt the need to hug him. He's so upset. Only if he knew the whole story.

On impulse, I hug him and he hugs back. I love hugging him. It feels right.

After school I drive myself home. I look at my phone. It's finally friday! I go to my room and fall on my bed face first. "What to do..."

"How about we chill?" I'm scared as I turn around and see Austin was standing in front of my window.

"Austin, you scared me."

He laughs sitting next to me, "Sorry."

I set my head down on his shoulder, "I'm so bored. And tired...of everything."

"What do you mean?" He asks setting head on mine.

"Nothing."

He turns his head to mine, "Talk to me. You can trust me."

I smile, "I know that. And you trust me."

"I do." He smiles.

I sigh, "Since you came clear to me, I'm going to come clear to you."

"But you did."

"No." I shake my head. "When I was younger I was in a terrible car accident…"

 **Ally at age 13…**

 _"Mom, can we please go to the movies? We're on winter vacation at grandma's! You have to let me."_

 _"I don't know." Ally's mom looks out the window. "It's snowing outside pretty bad."_

 _"But everyone says that. We live in L.A. so we're not used to the snow is all."_

 _"Fine, but only because I want to see a movie too."_

 _"Yes!" Ally ran to the room she was staying in and grabbed her things and headed out the door. She sat into the driver's side and flipped open her phone. She sighed as she saw all the mean things begins said about her on social media._

 _Ally is such a loser, who would ever want to be friends with a nobody? I sure as hell wouldn't!_

 _As an outside, what do you think of the human race?_

 _Did your parents ever ask you to run away from home?_

 _Do you ever wonder what life would be like if you'd had enough oxygen at birth?_

 _THEY JUST KEPT GOING! She wouldn't stop reading them. She was about to cry. It was no different than when she was at school. Some girl would go up to her and say something nasty to her face, "I'd like to see things in your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass."_

 _Another girl would speak, "I heard that you had sex with a football player that was like thirty." She laughed._

 _"Learn from your parent's mistake- use birth control!"_

 _"What are you-" Ally tired to speak._

 _"Keep talking, maybe you'll eventually say something intelligent for once. Then again, there is no vaccine against stupidity." She laughed as the rest of the girls followed behind leaving Ally in tears._

 _Thinking back to that day made thirteen year old Ally cry. But she was going to the movies with her mom so she had no reason to cry right now. She wasn't even in the same state as those bully bitches._

 _Her mom got in the vehicle and put on her seat belt. She backed out of the driveway and got on the road. She had to drive into town because Ally's grandma lived outside of the town and that is where she was visiting for winter vacation._

 _After driving for a few minutes Ally looked up from her phone and noticed that it was_

 _really windy and snowy outside. She got a bit worried and just shook it off. Ally saw a light from her left side and saw her mom texting someone. "Who are you texting while driving?"_

 _"Sorry. It was just your dad asking us where we went. I'm telling him that we went to the movies."_

 _"Is he mad?" I laughed knowing he wouldn't be._

 _"Nah, he good." She sets her phone down and looks up and suddenly we saw headlights right in front of us. Another vehicle! Penny accidentally got into the wrong lane and collided with the other vehicle head on. Ally forgot to put on her seatbelt because she was too preoccupied by the bully comments. The vehicle started to spin out of control on the icy road and started to spin about seven or eight times and Ally was thow out of the vehicle through the front window head first and her back landed on the cement road. The other vehicle nearly running her over because it was too, spinning out of control._

* * *

 **Present Day**

"...While my mom was safely strapped into the vehicle because she was smart enough to put her seatbelt on, I now suffer from the accident today."

"Oh my, God, Ally." Tears already formed on his face a while ago. He grabbed me and sat me on his lap and pulled me in for a hug. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you."

"It's fine. I learned to live with the outcome of the accident."

"What is it?"

"You mean are? It's hard for me to stay focused in school. I barely remember anything and can't retain much information at once. Sometime I will be doing something and completely forget what I just did. I had temporary paralysis for a bit which meant I couldn't move any part of my body because my brain wasn't functioning properly. Concussion. Not to mention my constant headaches because the part of my brain that makes you get headaches is damaged so I constantly have headaches all the time. I get use to it and forget that it's even there."

"I just- I didn't- and when you- I just-"

"Austin, I'm fine. It was a long time ago." I hug him again and pet his hair. It was so soft. I was on his lap and hugging him, along with patting his head to calm him down. I would make a great girlfriend- WAIT WHAT! I jump off of him hoping I didn't say that out loud because I tend to say things out loud unintentionally.

* * *

 **Monday**

I was standing at the lockers with Trish trying to catch her up on was the latest is in my life. "On Friday I told Austin about my car accident."

"Oh my, God! You must really trust him. How'd he take it?"

"Not too well. He's being over protective but that's good with a friend." I wanted to tell her something else and I knew that Trish knew it too.

"What is it?" She asked eagerly.

"We had a moment. He picked me up and sat me on his lap. We hugged and in that moment i thought, what if I could do that on a daily basis."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"I mean, what if I could hug him and it could mean more than just a friendly hug? What if it could mean more?"

"Honey, if you aren't already blind as it it, your twos hugs already mean more than just a friendly hug."

"You think?"

"I know. What are you getting at?"

"I think I like Austin."

"Yes! I knew it!"

"You did now?"

"Yeah, your guys' chemistry is off the walls!"

"Yeah, I know but he doesn't like me. I'm sure of it."

"Ally, I'm-" Suddenly I feel something grab my arm. I turn around and see Dallas dragging me away softly and not roughly this time.

"Get your hands off of me, Dallas!" I slap his arm.

"Please come with me, I need to talk to you."

I roll my eyes, "What is so important?"

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

I look around for Ally but I don't even see her by her locker. But I see Trish. I walk up to her and ask, "Have you seen Ally?"

"She's talking to Dallas somewhere."

"Why the hell is she talking to him?"

"I don't know. He just wanted to talk to her."

Anger started up in me with a touch of worriedness. What if he's doing something bad to her?

In a school?

You never know.

I look in every room I pass and no sign of her.

Suddenly I hear to faint voices. I noticed they belonged to Dallas and Ally. I looked through the glass and saw him talking to her. I could hear a bit of what they were saying.

"Ally, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. You know I didn't do it to intentionally hurt you right?"

"Maybe."

"Ally, please. I don't know what I can so to make it up to you." I see him grab her hand. I lifted my body. It filled with heat of anger. How dare he touch her? "Please, let me make it up to you. Please give me another chance. I won't ever do it again. I promise on life."

I couldn't hear another bit of that conversation. My thoughts were clustered together. It was all mush by now. I couldn't think straight. She would never take him back. He was such an asshole to her for cheating on her. But then again there's always that slightest possibility that she might take him back. Why?

I heard the door open and see Dallas walk out and smirked at me.

No! She said yes!

I walk into the room and see Ally. She turned around, "Austin I need to-"

I grabbed her and slammed her against a wall and pressed my lips against hers. She quickly let my tongue lip into her mouth and battle for dominance. My hands slid down her body and her hand tugged on my hair making me moan a bit. Our bodies having little to no room for space, our legs were pressed against each others. My hand slid into the bottom of her shirt and I felt her smooth skin. My mouth made its way to her neck and I sucked on it making her let out a moan. "Is this a dream?"

"No way." I answered.

We stopped kissing for a bit and looked into each other's eyes, "Don't go out with him."

* * *

 **So? What did you think? I know this chapter had a lot of information to retain but I just wanted to finally get my ideas through! Can you believe I had this one forever! Okay, so I hope you enjoyed! I did't update with 6 reviews but I hope I reach at a bit over 100 reviews total this time because of how amazing I think this chapter is! So, review it up and have a great day and night along with an amazing Friday!**


	16. Incoherent Rambling

**Thank you guys so much for the 9 reviews! That's crazy! How would you guys like for a halloween one shot? Let me know! Anyway let's start up where we left off!**

* * *

"Don't go out with Dallas." Austin spoke into Ally's ear.

"What?"

"I saw you with Dallas. Don't go out with Dallas. You deserve someone better. Someone who cares for you." He caressed her cheek and her eyes fluttered closed. Her senses were on overload. "Someone who's not going to take you for granted."

They both wished they weren't in school right now and at the same time they were glad they were so that nothing else would have happened.

"I know."

"Good." They shared a hug. But she still never told him whether he said yes to going out with Dallas again or not.

"I said no." She said in their hug.

The bell rang and it was time for class.

All day Ally was flustered from the moment her and Austin had. "Ally, are you okay?" Trish whispered to her.

"What, I'm fine." She laughed a bit.

Trish furrowed her eyebrows, "Okay, seriously something had been up with you all day. You sure you're fine?"

Austin started laughing behind Ally and Trish noticed. Ally extended her arm backwards trying to hit Austin playfully and he grabbed her hand and intertwines them together. Ally turned her body around still holding his hand. "Stop it." She spoke after letting go of Austin and turning back around. Trish sat in her seat and one thought struck her mind, _'What's going on between them?'_

* * *

After school Ally drove Trish home.

"What's going on between you two?" Trish asked.

"Who? Austin and I?" Ally replied.

"No, you and the mysterious ghost you held hands with in class." Trish said sarcastically.

"Ugh." She laughed.

"Was that a laugh? You never laugh at my sarcastic jokes. They aren't even meant to be funny. They are meant for fun and for my entertainment."

"Whatever. I'm just so happy."

"Why?"

"Nothing…"

"Ally…"

"Never mind. Forget it came up."

"Nothing came up...what are you not telling me?"

We park in front of my car and go up to my room. I sit on my bed and open my phone,

"Ally, you're killing me here. What happened today?"

"I might have kissed a hot and sexy Austin Moon."

She grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me, "YOU DID WHAT!?" She practically screamed in my ear.

"Ow! Simmer down."

She starts jumping down, "You actually kissed Austin?"

"Yes. Well, he kissed me. He thought that I said yes to going out with Dallas again."

"That's what he wanted?"

"Yeah, I'd never go out with him again."

"He's such an ass." We both say at the same time.

"I know, Trish."

"So, are you and Austin dating?"

"I don't know exactly what we are but I'm sure it's not dating. We just have feelings for each other. He wouldn't have kissed me like that if he didn't."

"How was the kiss?"

"Man, that man knew how to kiss. His hands were all over me. His lips...mmmmhmmm…" Ally closed her eyes. "Damn."

"Eww."

"You asked."

"I asked how the kiss was, not what he did when he kissed you."

"Whatever, same shit, different pile."

"So, are you guys going to date?"

"I don't know." I say a bit high pitched. "But I wouldn't mind kissing him again, and again, and again…" Ally started to trail off thinking about the kiss he shared with Austin.

"Okay, I get it. You know, if you want to kiss him again and again, you're going to have to date. You just don't get free rain of kissing someone without sealing what you are."

"But I did with Gavin."

"Austin is NOT Gavin. Never will he be remotely close to Gavin. Gavin was never the dating type but Austin is. Austin may be a popular football player, but he's nice and kind and will care for you, Ally. He really does care for you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you should go for it."

* * *

Austin was sitting in his room. He had no idea what came over him. Ever since his very extreme dream with Ally a while ago, he couldn't shake those feelings for Ally that lingered inside of him. He just went for it. He kissed Ally. And it felt perfect. He just hoped it felt as perfect for her as it was for him. All he wanted to do at this point was do it again.

He looked through his balcony doors and saw that she was alone in her room. No one was home but her. This was a perfect time for them to get their feelings out there.

Austin opened his balcony doors and crossed the tree branch into her window. He softly knocked on the window for once. She turned around and smiled as soon as she saw Austin. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." She replied with a smile. Just loved seeing him.

Neither of them wanted this to be awkward. But at this rate, that's what it looks like.

"Ally, I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Are you crazy? That was the best fucking kiss of my life!"

"Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Okay, I feel a bit better. What do we do now?"

"Austin, I like you, and I know you like me."

"I do. You have no idea how much I do."

"But what if something happens?"

Austin laughs walking closer, "Nothing's going to happen."

"It could. We could get into a regular fight and then we would start to hate each other more. I don't want to hate you Austin. I want to be with you and all of your bad boy glory." Austin laughed. "Because if I didn't then there is no point to anything. And I know I'm rambling incoherent sentences but I just needed to say that-"

Ally was caught off guard. Austin ran up to Ally and slammed her lips on her mouth. All you could hear around the entire house was there moans through each others kisses. Ally backed up into a wall and Austin's hands went down her full length of her body. Her hands tugged on her blonde hair. Austin licked her lip begging for entrance. After Ally allowed, their kiss got more intense. They turned around and Ally threw Austin on the bed. She climbed on top of him and kissed his neck. Austin nibbled on the lobe of her ear. Austin turned her around and he was on top of her now. His hand slid down her body. Every inch of her nerves were on fire.

All they wanted was more but they knew that had to stop.

"We can't." Ally said between breaths. "I'm not ready."

"I'll wait forever for you."

Austin turned around and laid next to Ally on the bed. "What are we?"

"Well, I'm your boyfriend."

"Well, in that case, I'm your girlfriend."

* * *

 **Bam! Done! I hope you enjoyed! Remember after 6 reviews its a definite that I'll update right away unless something comes up! So, thank you for the reviews and for 105 reviews! I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review! Have a great day and night!**


	17. First Date

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It's Tuesday morning and what a beautiful Tuesday morning it is.

"Ally, you almost ready for school? You don't want to be late." My mom says climbing the stairs to my room.

"I'll be fine. I can drive you know." I say turning around to see her.

"Yeah, I know."

My mom has been so sad lately. She's been so focused on her kid, being me. Yes, that's always a good thing but she's also living in another world right now. She's not happy and it's worrying me. I walk up to her, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Everything will be fine."

"Where's dad?"

"Probably staying at a friends house."

"Why don't you let him come home? He wants to be here."

"If he did he would be at the doorstep by now!"

I lower my eyes.

"Sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you. I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer. Go to school. Learn something new." I smile and give her a loving hug and headed downstairs.

I'm definitely worried about my mom. I'm sure my parents are filing for divorce. I have a few worries that will always burn in my mind, Will they get back together and figure out how to be happy with the problem and if my parents do get divorced, where am I going to live? I'm over the age of 16 so I am legally allowed to choose where I live. But I love both my parents. I don't think I would be able to make that choice. I guess I'll just have to let the judge make it.

Stop it, Ally. You're parents are not going to get a divorce.

I push it to the back of my mind as I see a handsome blonde leaning against HIS car in MY driveway. "Now, what in the world is your car in my driveway for?" I smile walking up to him and give him a sweet peck on the lips.

"I wanted to make a grand gesture for our first official day as a couple."

"Moving your car a few feet is a grand gesture?"

"Ah, Miss. Dawson, It's not how it is appealed but what made it a grand gesture. You see, yet, I live right next to you, I still took the liberty of bringing my vehicle to your house and picking you up."

"Look who's attempting to be all symbolic."

"Did I achieve that goal?"

"Barely." I laugh as I entered the vehicle.

We arrived at the school and headed to ours lockers. On our way we saw a whole bunch of eyes on us. Was it the fact that I was holding hands with Austin? Sometimes I forget that he's named _Popular_ in this school. He is a football player. Sometimes I forget that too. We also noticed School Dance Posters. There must be a dance coming up soon. Maybe Austin will ask me.

"Do you want to go on a date, tonight?" I asked.

"I can't because I have football practice but I can tomorrow."

"Great."

"I'll be right back. I have to go grab my books for class." He kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

I grabbed my books and stood up and saw Trish walking up to me with a huge grin on her face. "Not dating, huh?"

"Actually, we are! We made it official last night."

Trish practically did a double take, "What now?"

"Austin and I are dating."

"Finally! I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks. We are going on a date tomorrow night."

"Why tomorrow? Why not tonight?" She laughs.

"He has football practice."

"Oh. Sometimes I forget he's in things like that."

"Me too."

The bell rings and we head to class. I get to the room and sit down at a desk and Austin sits next to me. A kid comes up to him and says, "That's my seat."

"And there's a seat back there with your name on it." He points behind him.

The kid rolls his eyes and mumbles, "Douche." As he goes to the seat Austin pointed at.

Austin smiles at me and I smile back as class started.

* * *

The next day after school I was getting ready for my date with Austin. I was so excited. I was also nervous at the same time. I really liked Austin and I was nervous.

 _We are best friends who are dating, why should I be nervous?_

 _Because the last date you were on, you almost died._

 _Right…_

I hear a knock at the door and hear my mom say, "Austin's here!" She called from the livingroom.

"Be right there!" I called back applying a bit of lip gloss. I set it in my purse and head downstairs. I see Austin standing in the doorway talking to my mother. "I think I got it from here, mother." I smiled as Austin gave me a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly a bouquet of flowers were in front of my face. Red roses to be exact. "Austin." I said amazed. "You got me flowers! They are gorgeous. I'm going to go put them in some water. Come inside." I said as he walked inside and I walked over the the kitchen and grabbed a vase to put the flowers in. I smelled their beauty and then clipped onto Austin's arm and we walked out of the house.

Not fast enough before my mother said, "Have fun. Just not too much fun."

"Will do." Austin said as we closed the door. He went over to my side of the vehicle and opened the door for me.

Austin drove us to this amazing restaurant and we ordered our food. "Austin, this place is amazing. How did you get us a reservation so quickly?"

"I have Austin powers." I smirked.

"Well, in that case, I guess you're my superhero."

We leaned over the table and gave each other a quick kiss.

Our food came and we started to eat. We talked so much. It was such a magical night.

"I'm happy that Trish moved here. I don't know what I would have done without her. She gives the best advice you know." I say.

"Does she?"

"She gave me advice on us."

"Well, I'm going to have to thank her then."

"You will." I raise my drink, "To new beginnings."

"And fresh starts." We bring our drinks together and take sip from our drinks.

After a little bit Austin left his car in the restaurant parking lot and decided to go for a walk. My arm was locked with his along with my head on his shoulder. "I like this. I could get used to this."

"Could you?"

"I could." He kissed the top of my head as we continued to walk down the street. As we kept walking that sounds of music started to get louder the closer we got. We stopped walking as we were right under a street light under the moon. "Would you like to dance?" Austin asked as he took my hand.

"I would love to."

We brought each other closer together and moved out body side to side swiftly in sync. He twirled me and I felt butterflies in my belly. I felt like I was floating on gravity. It was the perfect moment. My hand in his, my head on his chest with one arm around his neck. His hand was on my waist. In that moment, everything was perfect. I found my mind drift away to Neverland. It felt like I was already there.

* * *

 **So...what did you think? I hope you liked it! Here's a drama free chapter! But it won't be for long...dun dun dun! Anyway, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! Have a great day and night!**


	18. The Heart Knows What It Wants

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! P.S. I finally got what you guys have been waiting for...ENJOY!**

* * *

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Spring Dance?" Austin asked me. We were laying next to each other on his bed.

I turn over, "I would love to!" I kiss him and he turned me over and he was on top of me. His hands went down my body. I was wearing shorts so his hands on my legs felt very good. My breath hitched as he grabbed my thigh. My hands ran down his abs. His started sucking on my neck and I moaned. He eventually figured out what my weak spot was. He left a kissing trail down my left arm. I turned us over so I was on top of him. I took off his shirt and my mouth gaped open. "Damn, Austin! Your so hot under your shirt." I started kissing his abs and he moaned. I loved that he we getting so much pleasure from me. I lifted my head and bit on his lip. I kissed his neck.

I put my hands on the bed and lifted myself up. "We can't. I'm not ready."

"It's okay. I understand."

Austin put his shirt back on and we layed back on the bed. "But that doesn't mean we still can't make-out." We continued kissing till the sunset came in. I hated that we kept getting so close to doing it and then I stop us. All I wanted is to make him happy and I want to do it too but I'm not sure if I'm ready.

Friday Night

I was getting ready for the dance. I got my hair up and my dress on. I was so excited to go to the dance. I was meeting up with him because he said that he had to do something before he went. So, that meant we had to take separate cars.

After I was done getting ready I headed downstairs and looked at the stove which had a clock on it. 7:24.

"Ally, you should probably leave now. You don't want to be late for the doors closing."

"They only close the doors and not let other people in if you're not on the list. Austin put us on the list."

"Okay. Is he coming to pick you up?"

"No. He said he had to do something before so I'm driving myself."

"Okay. Have fun."

"Thanks."

I get in my car and put on my seatbelt. I drive out of the parking lot and drive to the school. I park the car on the side of the street and sit in it and wait until Austin texts me that he's here. I open my phone and check my social media.

Missing Ally. Wish she could come back.

I'm glad that that bitch isn't here anymore. She was such a attention whore.

How dare they say that about me! I am not an attention whore! Well, not anymore. I changed since I moved.

I think back to how much I changed since I moved. I was all about how much popularity I had. My first thought when I found out that I was moving was what about my popularity. And the first thing I thought when I actually got here was how I was going to gain popularity at this school. I didn't care about that anymore. I'm not even remotely close to that same person again. And I'm glad that I'm not that person again.

Suddenly I got a text. I look down at my phone. It from Austin.

Austin: 'Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, I'm At The School, So Where Are You?'

I text back: 'Did anyone ever tell you, you suck at poems?'

Austin: 'As a matter of fact, someone did.'

Me: 'I'm parked by the front doors. You know, the large tree?'

Austin: 'Got it!'

A few minutes later the light turns on in my car and I see Austin sit in the passenger seat. The first thing he does is give me a romantic kiss. "You make me happy to be alive."

"Aww. Austin." That has got the be the most amazing thing someone has ever said to me. He hands me some roses.

"This is what I had to do ealier."

"Thank you so much. Soon my houses isn't going to have enough room for all the flowers that you give me." I joke.

"I just want to-" He grabs my face and kisses me between words, "Kiss...you..all...night."

I start laughing and give him a kiss mimicking his actions, "Me...too."

"What do you say? Shall we?"

"We shall."

We walk into the dance together and find ourselves on the dance floor. An upbeat song was playing so we started jumping up and down. I didn't care if we looked like fools. I was able to look like a fool with my man. A slow song was playing and Austin smiled at me as he took my hand and set the other on my waist. My arm made its way around his neck and we started moving side to side. I remember dancing with Austin under the moonlight last week. I placed my head in his neck. When I dance with Austin I feel like the only person in the world. I feel unstoppable.

 **Austin's POV**

The dance was over and Ally had to leave in her car. I gave her a huge kiss and said goodbye. I got in my car and drove home. I was going to meet Ally. Suddenly my bluetooth went on and I was getting a phone call. Ally was calling, "Hey I thought that we were meeting at your-"

"Excuse me, Austin is it?" That wasn't Ally's voice. It was a woman that I didn't know of.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm a nurse. Ally has been in a car accident. She has you listed as one of your emergency contacts."

"Oh, my God! Is she okay? What hospital is she at?"

"St. Michaels."

I turned my car around and I didn't care if I just broke a law. "I'll be right there."

"She'll be in Room 233."

I hung up and drove as fast as I could. Oh, my God! I hope she is okay.

I reached the hospital and parked my car and ran inside.

My mind raced with thoughts. She was in a car accident before. What if she hit her head. What if her memory got worse. Oh, my God. I think I'm about to puke.

I stop and take a deep breath. I race down the hall and look at the room numbers. 229...230...231...232...233! I raced through the door and saw Ally laying on the bed. She looked fine. All she had was a scratch on her head and a large bruise on her right arm.

I ran my hand through my hair as I sat on the chair next to her bed. She was still in her clothes from tonight.

A doctor came in, "Austin?"

I stood up and turned around, "Yeah?"

"Can you come out in the hall, please."

I nodded my head as I walked into the hall. "How is she?"

"She's fine. She collided with an impaired driver. She'll be fine. She will be able to leave when she wakes up."

"Thank you."

"She has some pills and she'll have to take those daily for eleven days and after that she won't have to take them."

"Thank God. The way the nurse said to me, she made me think something bad happened to her."

"She just got a few scratches and bruises but she'll be fine."

After I was done talking to the doctor I entered the room really fast and saw her open her eyes. I walked up to her. "Where am I?" She asked rubbing her head softly.

"You're at the hospital. You were in an accident."

"Am I going to be okay?"

"You're going to be perfect."

* * *

A week later I heard screaming coming from someone's house. The house that's closest to mine was Ally's. She also had her window open. I see her enter her room screaming, "What the hell ever happened to happiness, huh!? You are ruining this family! You never give anyone a chance ever!" I see her climb through her window and knock on my balcony doors. I open it up for her and she walks in and I give her a hug.

"That's some pretty loud yelling going on in their."

I decided there's no point on keeping it for him now, "My parents are getting a divorce."

"Ally, you don't know that. They are just fighting."

She releases our hug and sits on my bed, "No. They are actually getting a divorce. They filed for divorce last month. They never told me and that's what I was fighting with my mom about."

"Ally, I'm so sorry."

"I knew something was going on with my parents for months now. I never bothered to talk to you about it because I thought it would just disappear. But then my dad started spending less and less nights here. And now, they are getting a divorce." A tear went down her cheek. I wipe it away as I sit next to her.

"You know I would do anything to help you."

"I know."

"When you got in that car accident I drove as fast as I could to get you. I think I even broke a law or two. I ran as fast as I could. I was so scared for you I was physically sick. When I saw that you were fine I felt like an entire building was lifted off of my shoulders. Ally, if anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do."

"I didn't know that."

"I would do anything for you because...I'm in love with you."

Her head lifted, "Austin…"

"It's true...I am in love with Ally Dawson. I am in love with you. I think I even knew I was in love with you the day we met. I think it was the way you walked."

"I knew there was something that bothered you with the way I walked. So I kept on teasing you."

"And I kissed you...like this." I picked her up and sat her on my lap so she was facing me. Her legs wrapped around my torso and I turned us around.

No One's POV

Austin slammed his lips onto hers and his lip slipped into her mouth. Ally stopped him.

"You're right. You're not ready." Austin was about to back away when ally grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"I love you too, Austin Moon."

 **WARNING: THE REST OF THE CHAPTER IS RATED M. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THE REST IF YOU DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE.**

Ally took the back of his head and slammed their mouths together. Ally took of his shirt and turned him around so she was on top and started kissing his abs. She started getting lower and lower and then started unbuckling his belt. She threw it across the room.

Austin stopped, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Austin, I haven't been sure for a really long time but I know that I am ready. Because I love you."

They kiss again and Austin takes off his shirt. He examines her. "Whoa. You have big boobs."

Ally laughs and Austin kisses her neck. She moans softly and he starts kissing down her body. He pulled off her pants and flung them across the room. He ran his hands down her body and she bit on his lip. He moaned through the kiss. She took off his pants along with his boxers by accident. Her breath hitched on how large he was. "Holy fuck."

"Like what you see?"

"Very. But I don't really know what to do with it." She laughed.

Austin showed her and she eventually got the hang of it. She rubbed him faster and faster. She got more comfortable and started to lick the tip of his dick. The she stuck her entire mouth on him and he thrusted into her mouth. "Oh, my God." Austin moaned.

Austin flipped her around and practically tore her lace panties off of her, "I'm nervous."

"It's okay. Just relax." She nodded her head in approval and spread her legs apart for Austin to see. "You have a beautiful pussy."

"I dooooo…?" She started to moan as Austin's tongue licked her. She started to rub herself as he licked her. He grabbed her hand and removed it and replaced it with his. She moaned so loudly. Good thing no one was home. He licked every area he could find. Austin stuck one finger inside of her and she moans and pulled on his hair. "Oh, my God!" She screamed in pleasure. He placed another one inside of her and she did the same thing. His fingers moved in and out of her and she kept on moaning. "I need you! Now!" She moaned. He took out his fingers and licked them.

"Mmmm." He moaned.

Austin opened the drawer and took out a condom and rolled it on him. He positioned himself in front of her. "I haven't."

"I know. It may hurt at first but then it will start to feel good."

"Okay. I'm ready." After Austin got the okay he placed his dick on her opening and pushed inside of him. "Ahhhh!"

"Are you okay?"

"Just wait." After a few moments she says, "Okay, I'm ready."

Austin started thrusting in and out of her. Ally moaned loudly. There thrusts got faster and faster. There moans filled the room. Austin figured a way to flip them around. Austin was laying behind Ally and started to thrust from behind her. They both felt more intimate that way. The position got old and then went back to the position they were just in. A while after Austin's thrusts got uneven. Then they got faster and faster. Austin was close. "Fuck yes!" Ally screamed. "Fuck me, Austin!"

"Ally baby! I'm close!"

He released into the condom and then they fell on the bed.

"I love you." Ally said breathlessly.

"I love you." Austin said the same.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! wink wink... I'm a little new to writing things like this so sorry if I suck! Anyways, review it up please! Have a great day and night!**


	19. Sunshine

It was Saturday Morning. The sun was shining bright. I turn my head and see a mop of blonde hair. This reminded me of the time I actually thought Austin and I slept together. I was so pissed at him. I laugh at the thought now. Because I actually did this time! And it was amazing!

I hug him and he groans a bit as he hugs me. "What am I, his teddy bear?" I whispered.

"Yes, you are." He says.

"Good morning." I say looking into his eyes.

"Morning." I give him a soft peck on the lips. "Love you."

"I love you, too."

"Man, I could get used to saying that." Austin said as he stretched his arms.

"Me too." I stood up not realising I was entirely naked.

"Man, we could stay in my bedroom all day if it meant I get to see you like this all the time."

I quickly reached for a blanket and he pulled it back making me fly into his arms. He started nibbling at my neck. "Austin! I have to find my clothes."

"Who needs clothes?"

"Me. You don't because you look gorgeous without." I send him a wink.

"Ready for round two are we?"

"No! As much as I would love that, we can't." I grab my pants and put them on. "I'm helping out with the grad this weekend." I put on my shirt that I found almost out the window. "I have to find coral colours for tableclothes."

"Isn't coral like a pink colour?"

"Yeah. Pink and Blue for this year's grad. How gross."

"Yeah. Next year I'm thinking Black,Yellow, and Red."

"Oh. I like. But let's not think of our Grad. It's not for another year. Just talking about it scares me let alone thinking of it."

"Okay. Well, have fun!"

"I rest assure you that I won't." I laugh as I give him a sweet kiss on the lips and then head out. "See you tonight?"

"You bet."

The first thing on my list was to find tablecloth for the dinner. "Ugh. Where do you shop for table clothes? Wal-Mart?" I decided that's the cheapest place to go considering on the graduation budget. I park my car in the parking lot and enter the store. I find the right aisle and look for table clothes. I found a colour that said Peach. I looked for one that said Coral but I know that wasn't going to happen so I picked out all the tablecloths with the Peach colour. I go to the checkout and pay for them with the grad money. I get home and place them in a bag. I will bring to the meeting on Wednesday.

I head back downstairs and search for my mother. She was sitting at the table. She looked tense as she stared down at a piece of paper. "What are you doing?" I sat at the far end of the table across from her.

"The divorce papers. They came. You're father signed them already."

"Are you going to sign them?"

"I already did."

"What?! How could you guys just give up on each other so quickly?"

"Ally. Please. Stop."

"No! I won't stop until you understand. You two have a child together. You love each other. If you love someone aren't you always supposed to love them? Unconditionally. No matter what happens you are always supposed to get through it together. Signing these divorce papers means you're ruining all those memories you spent together. All those years thrown away just by one mistake."

"Ally, stop right now! I don't need a scolding from my daughter. When you're older, I really hope you don't have to go through this."

"I might but at least I'll make a right decision."

A Week Later

I get home from school and see my mom crying. "Mom, what's wrong."

"I know I'm not your favourite person in the world right now and I don't how long it will take but Ally, I have to tell you something and I really don't want you to yell at me."


	20. News

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I havn't updated in over a week. I have been really busy. And to answer a reviewers question about if I'll continue writing Austin and Ally Fanfiction after the series is finished...Yes, I will continue to write even after the show is done. Doesn't matter if the real plot is finished. i can still write! And I know a few people will be upset if I stopped writing. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Also, sorry for such a short chapter last time, it's because I thought that I had written and posted chapter 19 already and I thought that it was** **longer so I had to add a bit off stuff so that it makes sense for this chapter! So...now enjoy that chapter!**

* * *

I walk into the school totally not ready for anything that's going to happen. I don't see Austin or Trish around and sigh in relief. I'm not sure if I really want to see them today. They didn't do anything, it's what I might do to them.

I open my locker and grab my books. I close my lockers and see Trish and drop my books all over the floor. "Sorry, Ally. She laughs. Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ugh...it's fine." I bend down and pick up my books while Trish helps. I stand up and turn around and see Austin. He gives me a quick peck on the lips and smiles.

"Yep."

"What?" I ask.

"Yep, I am so lucky to have you in my life."

"Don't say that." I give him a nervous smile.

Austin furrows his eyebrows, "Why?"

"Because. Something could happen to me and you may never see me again and you'll be sad and knowing that, I'll be sad and then I'lll never know how to live my life anymore without you."

"Ally, are you okay?" Trish asks.

I turn to her and smile, "Yeah. I'm fine." I face Austin and link arms with him. "Everything is fine."

We head to class and get inside the room just as the first bell rings. We are the first people to show up. The three of us find our seats and Austin leans over behind me. "Are you sure everything is alright? You can talk to me later if you want."

I turn to Austin and give him a smile, "I can assure you that everything is going to be fine. Just relax. No need to worry." At least, that's what I kept telling myself. Don't worry, everything might be fine.

The second bell rings and class starts.

At lunch time I put my books in my locker and meet Austin in the cafeteria. After grabbing some food we sit down at a table and begin eating our food. "So, Ally. I was thinking we could go on a date."

"Oh, I-"

"It's fine. This Thursday we don't have football practice. Coach has a staff meeting or something like that."

"Great." I wasn't sure if I was going to enjoy this date or not.

I was home doing some homework. I should probably be getting ready for my date. I hear my mom come around the corner, "I notified the school."

"Kay." I continue reading my book attempting to ignore her.

"Your teachers know."

"Kay."

"Are you going to have anything with with you?"

"No."

"But you need-"

"Why are you doing this to us?" I snap at her.

"Ally I'm sor-"

"Sorry, shit! You could do something about it but instead you decided to let it go and now you're ruining this family!"

"You're-"

"I get it! I've heard your excuses. You let him drag you behind and make you vulnerable but one thing that I know for my own future is that I'm not going to have a kid with someone I know will cheat on me."

"Ally Elizabeth Dawson! I will not have you talk to me like that."

"I won't be living with you so it's not going to matter in a few days will it."

I decided to start getting ready for my date with Austin.

After I finish getting dressed I text Austin that I'm ready and walk over to his place. I know on the door and he looks up at me and his mouth practically drops to the floor. "Holy- Ally, you look-wow."

"Thanks. You look very handsome." We link arms and I take as deep breath. He helps me into the passenger side of the car and we drive to a restaurant.

We arrive and we are lead to a reserved seat across the restaurant. The waitress asks us our drinks and disappears around the corner with a smile never dare to disappear off her face.

I sigh and smile at Austin as I fold my hands on the table.

"Ally, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You've been acting a bit distracted today. You need to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

Austin whispers, "You're not...pregnant, are you?"

My eyes widen, "Austin, I'm not pregnant. We used a condom."

"I was just wondering because sometimes condoms don't work and you weren't on birth control were you."

"No. But I'm definitely not pregnant."

Austin sighs in relief, "I've been worried about you all day running over random scenarios in my head of why you've been acting strange today."

Our food eats and Austin decided to drop the topic for now so that we can eat. After we are finsihed eating Austin apys and we go on our traditional walk.

"So, summer's coming up." Austin says.

"Not really. It's March."

"April 1st tomorrow."

"Yeah. I know. Counting down the days."

"What?"

"Austin, I need to tell you something." We stop in the middle of the park we were walking through.

"What is it?"

"I...I love you."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too." That's not what I wanted to to hear, even though I know that he loves me. I shouldn't have told him that I loved him. It just makes telling him even harder.

Austin brings me home and we go to his room. We sit on his bed and start making out. I love being with him.

I stop kissing him completely. I run my hand down my face.

"Ally, what's wrong?"

"I love being with you."

He places his hand on my hip, "I love being with you too." He begins kissing me again. I kiss him back.

The next day I get to school and I have noticed a lot of people have been playing pranks on each other. "April fools day!" I hear a series of guys yell at some friend of theirs. "Not cool!" I hear the guy reply. I shake my head a giggle.

I'm scared that I'm going to get pranked. I open my locker and grab my books for class.

I beginning placing some books in my bag and my locker decorations.

"Hey!" Austin kisses me over my shoulder. "What are you doing? Why are you getting rid of all your locker decorations?"

"Austin..." I can't tell him but I have to.

"What is it?"

"I'm moving."

"You're what?"

"I'm moving."

"Oh, I see what this is. It's some April Fools joke isn't it." Austin sighs. "You had me there for a second."

"Austin, I'm serious. Today is my last day. My parents ar getting a divorce as you already know. They signed the papers. I'm moving back with my dad."

"What?"

"I'm packing my locker up."

"What does this mean for us?"

"We have to break up."

* * *

 **Okay, so I fixed a few errors in the ending so I hope some of you are less confused. Ally IS moving.**


	21. Gone

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews in just under an hour! So, here's another update! Also, please go back to the last chapter if you read the last one and ended at "I'm moving." Because I added more to it. If you don't read it, none of this will make sense, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Here it goes, first day at my old school. Oh, God. I wonder how much has changed. I honestly, don't even care anymore. Los Angeles...City of Angels...more like city of Devils.

I park my car and notice that someone's car had taken up mine. I park next to it and enter the school. No one has noticed me yet.

Good.

I head to the office to grab my locker and schedule. "Welcome back, Ally." The secretary smiles at me handing me the paper.

"Thanks." I smile and take a deep sigh as I enter the school. I didn't notify anyone that I was back. I didn't really care. I'm only here for a few months until summer.

I close my eyes and pray. I will not let them change me. I worked too hard on my character to let them change me back to the horrible person I used to be.

I start to walk down the halls when and quickly start to see people's mouths drop open. Everyone is looking at me. I feel so uncomfortable. I used to enjoy all the attention but now, I just want everyone to forget who I am.

I head to my locker and open it up placing my belongings inside. I turn around and see Chris. "Chris!" We share a hug.

"I missed you so much while you were away." Yeah, that's why you never bothered to text me or call me. What a fake friend. But she's the only one I really know here so I'll have to live with her anyways.

"Me too." Ya, right. "What did I miss?"

"Well, I definitely kept the school hierarchy to it's correct placements. Gavin is single." She nudges me followed by a wink.

"No thanks."

"What?" She looks shocked. "I remember you would never miss the opportunity to sleep with him."

"I never slept with him."

"Shhh! People are always listening to our conversations. We are popular you know?"

"I don't care." I turn to my locker.

She starts to laugh, "Are you kidding me? You fought for your popularity for like, ever. How was your popularity at whatever high school you went to anyways?"

"Marino High, and not at all actually."

"Even with Trish's help?"

"We weren't popular. I didn't want to be popular."

"What?!"

"Shh! Don't want to attract any attention."

"Wow. You have changed. So, who was this guy you dated?"

"Austin. Popular football player."

"There it is. See I knew you weren't a total loser."

My mouth gaped. We always called each other names and such but this time I took it to heart. I'm not used to it. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Girl. Don't take it seriously." She looked at me like I was a gross piece of garbage that needed to be taken out. Calm down, Ally.

"He was such an asshole at first. But then our relationship grew. I love him. We even had our first time together. And I'm probably never going to see him again."

"Awww. That sucks. Anyway, did you hear about me? I'm dating Jake Hampsher."

I roll my eyes and walk away.

"Where are you going? I was talking to you."

"Yeah. So was I."

The bell rings and I head to class. I found myself drawing like A + A = Forever (Austin and Ally Equals Forever) on my notebook. I drew hearts and even attempted to draw the rooftop of our spot on the abandoned building.

After school I ran as quickly to my car and started to cry as soon as the door shut.

I don't want this. I don't want to go to this school. I just want to be in Miami, we my best friend and boyfriend.

I start crying.

I broke up with Austin. He probably hates me. I wouldn't blame him. I would probably hate me too.

I start the engine up and drive home. I get home and throw my bag on the floor. I kick over a box and fall on my old bed. "Why is this happening to me?"

* * *

About a month in, it was the same routine. Go to school, act like I run the place, go home, cry, and repeat.

 **Trish:** Ally, I really miss you. U sure you don't want me to transfer back

 _Ally:_ Even if you wanted to you couldn't. You parents would never let you out of the house again

 **Trish:** I know but the main reason for transferring was to be with you. It's useless if you're thousands of miles away.

 _Ally:_ I know. We'll just have to live with it for now.

* * *

I go to school and enter the hallways. They don't treat me the same anymore. But they still treat Chris like royalty. I stare at her as she walks down the halls. She has some weird girl behind her following her around.

She made 'friends' with this weird chick with black hair and blue eyes. I swear she's demonic. She sends me a mortifying wink. I am no way near the chain of popularity anymore. I just changed too much for their liking.

Whatever.

Suddenly I get a notification on my phone.

 _ **JUNE 2ND, AUSTIN MOON'S BIRTHDAY! 3**_

I never changed that notification with the heart.

I send him a text.

 _Ally:_ Happy Birthday. Miss you.

No response. There is never a response.

I go with my day and head home.

I enter the room and hear yelling coming from my father. I can't believe that my mom made me go with my dad. She never even fought for me. "You can't do this!" He yelled through the phone. "She is my daughter too!" I hear rambling through the phone. "Well, we will see about that." He hangs up the phone.

"What's going on?"

"You're mother is trying to fight for you."

Fight for me? "Like custody?"

"Exactly."

I really hope my mom wins. She has got to. If not, I will never see my friends again.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!** **Review! Let me know what you think!**


	22. Custody

Last day of school. One of many great things. I want have to go to school for a few months and best of all I don't have to see the people in my school for a few months. Well, if my mom wins custody of me, then forever.

The final bell rings and I head straight to my locker. "Hey, Ally. Going to that party?" Chris asks walking up to me.

"What party?"

"Oh, my God! You weren't one of the first to know? How sad. I guess that's what going soft does to you."

I couldn't find the words to fight back. I didn't find myself happy with who I am. And next year it's only going to go downhill from here. Austin was right, popularity doesn't matter if you only have a year left. But is all that torture for a year worth it?

 _Maybe._

After the girls walk away I finish putting all my belongings into my bag and head to my car. After I get home I text Trish.

Ally: Just got home

Trish: Hey. How was school?

Ally: Hate it. You?

Trish: Fine. Considering

Ally: I really miss you

Trish: Me too.

Ally: I'm really glad school is out

Trish: Same

"Ally, you know that custody battle?" My dad asks walking into my room.

"No." I say sarcastically.

"It's being taken place in Miami." After those words left his mouth, my head snapped up from phone.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Pack a few things. We are going up there next month."

I'm packing more than a few things.

* * *

Currently on my plane ride home. Home. It will be home. It still is my home and it will always be my home. My safeplace. I'm going to be so happy if my mom wins battle over me. I'm also nervous if she does because then I will have to face Austin again and I really don't want to see him again. But then if she loses then I will have to face my enemies in L.A. and I really don't feel like doing that. I've lost my popularity at that school and that was the only thing I had there and now I don't even have that to look forward to. No friends, no happiness. Just plain old cruelty.

I wake up realising that I had fallen asleep. Everyone was starting to get up from there seats. My dad was waking me up letting me know that our plane landed. I stand up and grab my luggage and we head to a hotel. It was far too late for me to go to moms house.

* * *

The next day I go over to mom's. Dad had some big things to do today so I took a bus. I arrived and walked down the block from where the bus stop was. I enter the house slowly and see mom my run up to me and give me a huge hug. "Honey, I'm so glad you're here!"

"I'm home mom."

She looks at me with a smile. "Yes, you are honey. Ugh, I missed you so much."

"Me too, Mom. Me too."

"I'm just making some lunch. Do you want to invite Austin over? I'm sure he'd be thrilled to know you're back."

I shake my head, "Uhh, mmmm...noooot really."

"What are you talking about?" She asked me concernedly as she takes some food out of the oven.

"I broke up with him."

"Now, why would you do that? You love him."

"I was moving, Mom. What other choice did I have? Everyone knows that long-distant relationships never work."

"Do you still love him?"

"Of course."

"Then I'm sure you would have found a way to make it work."

We begin eating our food and talk about school.

"I have a meeting with my lawyer in an hour. Are you fine at the house by yourself?"

"Can I invite Trish over?"

 **Austin's POV**

I looked across my room and saw my guitar. Well, Ally's guitar. She gave me one for our anniversary. I never miss a day without playing it. God, I miss her so much. In some strange miracle I could see her again I would. She had texted me the other day but I couldn't find the courage to actually text her back. I think it would have been way too awkward.

Ever since she left I have found distractions of my own. I started playing the guitar more and I have been learning to write songs. I also been focusing on my football. Coach says that I have been improving. I joined the Summer program and I've mostly done that since Summer started a few weeks ago.

As I grab my guitar I look out my window to see Trish go to Ally's house. Well, Ally's old house. I open my window and call after, "You know Ally doesn't live there anymore. I think you of all people were the most to let me know that fact."

"Austin! Uh! Ally's mom needs something. I am also a family friend to them too you know."

"Okay. Well, have fun doing whatever you're doing."

 **Ally's POV**

I hear a knock on the door and walk over to it. I open it and see Trish. I give her a huge hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too."

"Who was that you were talking to outside?"

"No one."

"That has got to be the worst lie you have ever told."

"Fine. I was talking to Austin."

"You didn't tell him I was back did you?"

"No. I didn't. But when he sees you, you're on your own."

"He's not going to see me."

* * *

 **The Big Day**

We arrive at the courthouse and before we know it, my parents are under oath.

The talking went in a synchronized cycle.

"I believe I am the closest with Ally and will always put her needs before my own." My mother said.

"And Lester?"

"I have a room for her in my apartment I just got. I havn't got my store back yet. It still is running here in Miami. But as soon as I get a steady paying job, I know Ally and I will be happy living together."

"And Ally, would you like to comment?"

"Of course." I say standing up. I brush off my skirt and say, "I believe I will not be happy living with my father."

"And why is that?"

"Because I do not approve of what my father has done to my mother. My mother and I are closer than any daughter can be to her mother. I tell my mother everything. She is my best friend. I try not to lie to her but what kind of teenager would I be if i didn't. All my friends are here in Miami. I'm not even accepted in L.A. And with my father...", I look at him, "I can barely look him in the eye."

"That is all. You may be seated." I sit down on my chair. "We will have a small 5 minute recess and then when we come back I will have my answer." She hits her hammer and we stand up. I walk outside and get some air. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around and see Trish. I hug her.

"I'm scared." I say.

"Everything will be okay."

"I sure hope so."

We go back inside and we start back up.

"I have made a conclusion. Lester, you have made it clear that you are not making a steady income and that is not right for raising a teenage girl. It is also clear to me that you and Ally do not have a nice relationship. You have not proven that you can live in a secure home for you and your daughter. And you expect to raise your daughter and pay rent even without a job? Penny, I can see that your relationship with your daughter is very solid. You earn a steady income and also able to pay for a mortgage. Ally does not feel comfortable living in Los Angeles with her father whom she does not get along with. That is why I have made my decision. Penny Jensen will have full custody to her daughter till she turns 18 and Lester Dawson will have one phone call per week to his daughter." She hammers down and makes it official.

For the last month of summer I just moved all of my stuck to Miami. I had to shop for school supplies with mom. After I was done I decided to go to the high school. Mom said they are having a lot of Back-To-School activities today so I thought, why not?

I drive to the school and find a lot of people are at the school. I'm surprised lots of people showed up. I enter the school and I see lots of Welcome Back signs plastered around the school. The janitors really did it good with waxing the floors. I can literally see my reflection through the school actually smells...good. Lemony fresh.

After half an hour of finding nothing to do I decide to see this years football team. I sit at the bleachers and watch the practice for the First Day Football game they have every year. I notice a few familiar guys but there was one guy I could point out from a million miles away.

 **Austin's POV**

I was currently at football practice. I have my full attention on winning this practice game. I start running backwards and hear cheering. I catch the ball and then stop when I notice it was a familiar voice.

"Go Austin!" I turn my head and look up at the bleachers and see a brunette with familiar long wavy hair.

"Ally?" Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my side and quickly realised I was about to get tackled. Soon after that happened, everything was a blur.


	23. Meetings and Greetings

"Austin? Austin, you alive?" Ally pokes Austin to wake up.

Austin opens his eyes and looks around, "What happened?" He rubs his head.

"You got knocked out."

Austin sits up, "Ally? Am I dreaming or extremely hallucinating?"

"No, this is real."

"You're back?"

"Yeah."

"I was wondering why Trish was over at your house. How long have you been back?"

"A few weeks."

"And I never saw you?"

"No."

"So, are you just visiting or something?"

"No, my mom won full custody. I'm living with her now."

"So, you're here because of the Back-To-School activities then."

"Well, I was and then I saw you get knocked out. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good."

"How did you know where I was?"

"I knew your practices were on Thursdays."

It was so awkward between the two. But they also missed each other as well.

* * *

 **First Day of School**

 **Ally's POV**

I walk through the school after getting all schedule and locker number with Trish. "I can't believe it! Senior year!" I squeak.

"I know! This is going to be the best year ever!"

"I can't wait for senior dances and everything."

"Me too! Let's go find our lockers."

We walk to the lockers and pass Austin.

"Hey, glad I found you guys." Austin says. "Do you know where Locker number 432 is?"

"Uh...I'm not sure." Trish answers.

"Actually." I look down at my paper. Really… "You're uh, you're right next to me. I'm locker 433."

"Well, you two have fun. I'm all the way at Locker 489." Trish says going to her locker.

"Looks like we are right next to each other." Austin says as we begin walking to our lockers.

"Looks like it."

"So…"

"So…"

Just dead silence between Austin and I.

"Okay, that's enough of that." I stop Austin.

"What?"

"This is awkward. Admit it's weird."

"What is?"

"Austin." I raise an eyebrow.

"Okay." He gives in. "It's a bit awkward."

"A bit? Austin, we can barely hold a conversation."

"Okay, it's really bad."

"I don't want it to be like this."

"Well, me either."

We begin walking to our lockers and put our things in them. I turn to Austin and was about to say something when the bell rings. "We'll finish this later."

We both head to separate classes.

I get to my room and find a seat.

If that conversation got anymore awkwarder I think my brain would probably explode. I pull out my binder and look for my notebook when I can't find it. "Damn it!" I whispered to myself. Suddenly I feel a soft tap on my right shoulder.

I turn around and see a guy with light brown hair wearing a blue shirt. He gives me a white smile, "Excuse me. Could this perhaps be yours?" He had an English accent.

I take the notebook from his hands, "Yes. I must have dropped it walking in here. Thanks."

"No problem." I turn back around and wait for the teachers instructions.

The teacher begins speaking, "Welcome back, students. I hope you had a great summer. I see we have some fresh faces along with some familiar ones who have returned. Ally." She smiles at me, "Hope you stay the rest of the year to graduate with the rest of us."

"Do plan on it, Mrs. Young." I smile.

"Good. So how about I introduce some new faces in the room?" She looks down at a piece of paper. "Just raise a hand. Jamie Good. Amber Brush. Brett Berry. Looks like that's everyone in this class. How about we get started?"

About forty minutes into the class we are set up for partners for the school year. "...Jamie and Michael, and lastly Ally and Brett."

"Who's Brett?" I ask out loud.

"That would be me." There's that british accent again.

I turn around, "You're Brett?"

"Last time I checked." He laughs.

"Well, here goes nothing."

* * *

After school I head home after dropping Trish off at her place of course.

"Trish, why don't you just get a car?"

"Because not every family has tons of money like yours does, Ally."

"Why don't you get a job? Then you can save up to buy a car."

"I guess I never thought of getting a job. Hey is your family's music store still down here?"

"My dad gave it to my mom. He lost interest in it I guess."

"Oh. Could I possibly get a job there?"

"Sure. I will let my mom know."

I get home and walk straight up to my room. I walk back downstairs and see my mom making dinner. "Hey, mom can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if Trish could get a job at Sonic Boom. You know, considering that dad gave it to you."

"I can't."

"What? Why not? She's like family!"

"I mean, I would say yes if-"

"If what?" I interrupt her.

"If I wasn't already going to see the business."

"You're selling Sonic Boom? I teach music lessons there!"

"I know but you're graduating and-"

"In like ten months!"

"I know but I don't have time to run it along with my job at the zoo."

"Well, then make time or quit your job because Sonic Boom is like my home!"

"Since when have you cared about the store?"

"Since like forever! I've taught my lessons there since I mastered piano and guitar."

"I don't know what you want me to do!"

"Find time because there is no way in hell I am letting you sell the store!"

I run out of the house and go over to Austin's. I knock on the door but no one answers. I go to the side of his house and see a shadow through his window blinds. I look at the ground and find a few pebbles. I start throwing the rocks at his window until he opens his balcony doors. "What the-?" He looks down at me. "Ally."

"Hey, can I come in?"

Austin opens the front door for me and we go to his room. "Where's your sister?"

"With my mom on a short vacation. They should be back next week."

"Oh. So, I don't want this to be awkward."

"So, how do we make it, not awkward?"

I pull out my hand in front of me, "Friends?"

"Friends." He shakes my hand and I smile.

"Good."

I really hope that this 'friends' thing works out.

* * *

 **And I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review! 6 reviews for the next chapter! Thanks!**


	24. The 'New' Girl

"Ally Dawson to the principal's office." I hear my name over the intercom at school.

I sigh as Trish says, "Good luck."

"It's not like I did anything wrong. Probably nothing."

"Yeah. Maybe."

I head down the the office going through different scenarios of why I am being called down to the office. Did I do something wrong? And if so, what was it? I don't really do anything wrong anymore. Well, I try to anyways.

I got to the office and knock on the principles door and I heard a voice on the other side say, "Come in."

"Hi. Why did I get sent down here? Did I do something wrong? What did I do? Is it bad? How come I was sent here?"

"Relax." She laughs. "No Ally, you didn't. Have a seat." I follow her instructions. "So, I was looking at your progress report and thought that it would be a good idea if you went back for some math tutoring. I have an excellent student lined up for you."

 _Austin_

"Actually, I think that is a good idea."

"Great. I will have a talk with him and you two can meet tomorrow after school."

"Sounds like a plan." Even if I already know him. My ex-boyfriend aka current friend.

It's still so weird to think of him as a friend.

"So, Ally. I need you to come home right after school tomorrow because you and I are going shopping!" My mom squealed. She's never been so happy in her life. I never knew the thought of a single mother of a teenager would make her so cheery.

"Actually, I can't. My principle has set me up with a new tutor for math. So I'm going to be meeting them after school."

"Oh, okay. That's fine. We can just do it after when you get home."

"Why, right after school anyways?"

"Well, I don't know. I just thought it would be fun. You and I, a girls day."

"How about a girls day on Saturday? Then we get the entire day to do fun things and shop."

"Okay."

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Well, honey, I've never been better. My life has been way better now that your father is gone."

"Yeah."

"I know you don't want me to talk about your father like that. I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine. Talk however you like." I smile patting her shoulder and walk up the stairs to my room.

I open my door to my room and notice a figure outside my window. I walk over and see someone exiting Austin's balcony doors. I can't see there face but it was definitely a girl. Then I see Austin with a smirk on his face. The girl goes to kiss him and then she climbs down the tree. Austin looks up and I fall backwards on the ground with a yelp.

I hope he didn't see me.

I ignore whatever that was I just saw and go on my phone.

I head to my facebook feed _(don't own)_ and notice a just current post from Austin.

 _AUSTIN MOON WITH SERENITY RAE_

 _IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH SERENITY RAE._

What?!

I screenshotted it and send it to Trish.

 **Trish:** What?!

Ally: This must have been the girl he was with

 **Trish:** What? When?

Ally: Earlier. I saw them kiss then she left Austin's room through his balcony

 **Trish:** Oh, my god!

 **Trish:** He never told me about a girl

Ally: Why do I even care?

 **Trish:** Because you love him obviously

Ally: No, because I moved away

Ally: And didn't see him all that time

 **Trish:** Moving away doesn't make you automatically stop having feelings for someone.

Ally: Yes it does

 **Trish:** No it doesn't. Especially when it comes to you and Austin

Ally: We're done with this conversation

 **Trish:** Ally…

Ally: Trish...

* * *

I go to school the next day and attempt to ignore Austin at all costs. Oh no! He's going to be my tutor and I'm going to have to spend even more time with him.

I head to my locker and head to class early. I bump into a body and look up to see Austin. "Ally, hey."

"Got to go to class." I ignore him but he grabs onto my hand.

"You okay?"

I look up to him and harshly take my hand away. I turn around and head to class.

 **Austin's POV**

"What the hell is her problem?" I ask Trish as she closes her locker.

"Who's?"

"Ally's. She totally just gave me the stink eye."

"I don't know. Hormones probably."

"Trish…"

"What?"

"You were like, _I don't know_ , but it was high pitched. What are you hiding? Spill."

"Austin, I don't know anything."

"C'mon. I'm her friend too."

"Are you Austin? Are you really? Because friends don't go dating other people when they know that there friend is still trying to get over them."

"Whaaaaat? That's what this is about?" I say surprised. "I thought that Ally and I agreed to be friends. We _DID_ agree to be friends. I don't understand what the big deal is?"

"She saw you with Serenity last night."

"I know. I saw her. I didn't know what she was doing, but now I do."

"Yeah."

"Ally and I are just friends. That's all we are and that's all we'll ever be."

"Let's be honest, you and Ally will never be friends. It's just how you two fit."

 **Ally's POV**

School was finally finished and I headed down to the principles office where I meet my tutor. Well, it's Austin so I guess I'm not really going to meet him.

He's already there.

"Ally, meet your new Math tutor."

"Well, we met already. But incase you forgot my name, Ally. I'm Brett."

Thank God it's not Austin.

* * *

 **Yes, I know it's short but this is where I wanted it to end at. So, let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	25. Farewell

"So this is my room, also the place you will be tutoring me." I explain to Brett.

"Okay, awesome." He sets his bag down on the floor. "Oh, before I forget, we have the group assignment that is due tomorrow."

"Friday Assignment! Right! Thanks for reminding me. We can finish that after you're done tutoring me."

"Okay, good. So, what are we working on tonight."

"Just some complicated homework like usual."

"Funny."

"No, no, no. Math is very serious." I joke. He laughs.

We begin working on some of my homework. He helped me a bit. It was just like when Austin was tutoring me.

Ugh, Austin.

How could he just move on from me after everything that happened to us? We loved each other. I never planned that one day I'd lose him. And now I did, and I regret ever breaking up with him. We could have a long distant relationship. I know I said that those things never worked out but my mom was right, we would have found a way. And now I lost him to Serenity, I nice girl who gets better grades than me. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, long tan legs, and a white smile. The perfect girl. How could I ever be compared to that? That's the thing, I would never in a million years be compared to someone as perfect as Serenity Rae.

Later on that night, Brett left. We had finished that assignment that was due. It was just my mother and I in the house. I had no idea what to do now. I was so not over Austin, but he was obviously over me.

The scary thing is, as much as I try, I don't think I will ever be able to get over Austin. I love him too much. And if that makes me selfish, then I guess I am, I'm too selfish to give up the one person who will only understand me.

Austin Moon understands me in ways that I can't explain.

* * *

I go to school the next day and head straight to my locker. I turn my head to see Austin walking down the hallway with, her. Serenity Rae. My competition. I know it's stupid to think of her as my competition but I am. She has the one thing that I want more than anything in this world, Austin Moon.

I found myself staring so I turned around and grabbed my books. I turn around and see Brett standing there. I drop my books all over the floor. "Oh, my Gosh!"

He laughs, "Sorry." He bends down to help me pick up my books.

"It's okay. Thanks."

After he finished picking up all my books and handing them to me, he gives me a genuine smile. Damn, that smile could kill. "Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date tonight?"

"A date?" I was caught off guard. I had no idea that Brett liked me. Well, I was too caught up in my feelings with Austin to even notice anything around me. There would have been no idea of me noticing Brett's growing affection towards me.

I found myself thinking too long in my head that I began to stare at Brett making a total fool out of myself.

"A causal no would have sufficed" He laughed.

"Oh, oh, my God! I am so sorry. I kind of just dazed out there for a moment." I'm so dumb sometimes.

He brushes it off, "It's fine." And awkward silence fell between the two of us. "So…?"

"Oh." I placed a piece of hair behind my ear. "Yes. I would love that."

I think a hot date with a British boy will help with my feelings for Austin. There is no point on holding onto Austin anymore. He is obviously happy with Serenity, well, that's what it looked like from my view of Austin's balcony.

The school bell rang and I headed to class. Austin sat to the right of me while Brett sat to the left of me. I found my cheeks heating up. Why does this have to happen to me?

Sometimes I regret moving back here.

My mom walked into my room while I was getting ready for my date. She sat on my bed staring at some of the old photos I had of Austin and I. "Why do you have those out?"

"I was trying to find a good place to store them." I answered putting on some blush.

"Store them?"

"I don't need them."

"Why?"

I turn around on my chair, "I am going on a date with a guy named Brett. Not Austin. I need to move on from him."

"Oh. Well, what do you plan on doing with these photos? You're not going to burn them are you?"

I laugh, "Of course not. I've had a lot of good memories with Austin. Even if most were of us fighting. Maybe Austin and I are better off fighting and being enemies."

"Ally."

"What? It's what we know best."

"Ally, honey." She pats the empty spot on my bed for me to come sit. I read her instructions and sit down next to her with a sigh. "Ally, I know what you are doing."

"What?"

"You still love Austin. You're trying to fool yourself into thinking you don't have feelings for Austin by agreeing to go on this date with a guy you probably have no chemistry with. I know what you feel for Austin, Ally. I've seen it in the way you look at him. You have this sparkle in your eye. It's hope, passion, peace, warmth. Everything love could describe and more. The thing about love is that it comes in many shapes and forms. I know what this looks like, I used to look at your dad that way. I see it in the way you look at him, he looks at you that way too."

"Really?" I asked with hope. But my mind turned upside down, "But he has a girlfriend."

"Did you ever think that the reason he is with another girl is to get his mind off of you?"

"I don't know, Mom."

"But I do." She places her hands on my shoulders and looks my straight in the eye. "I know that Austin loves you."

"I'm just scared about what might happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Look what happened to you and dad."

"But I fell in love with the wrong man and I also made bad decisions. And I also didn't have a mother to give me the advice that I am giving you right now."

"And what is that?"

"I can't tell you what to do. But all I can say is, follow your heart. It'll take you places you'd never know existed."

And with that, she got up and left my room leaving me alone in my room.

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door.

 **No One's POV**

Penny walked over to the door and opened it to see Brett standing in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers. "Hello, Ms. Dawson. I'm here for Ally's and I's date." He says with a hopeful smile on his face.

"I'll go get her." She says with a nervous smile. She walks back upstairs and walked over to Ally's room. She opened the door that had a small crack in it to see that no one was inside. She glanced at the window to see the wind flowing through the green curtains. Ally's favorite colour. Ally's mother smiled as she knew that her daughter had done the right thing.

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

I was laying down on the sandy beach looking out at the water. The moon was bright as it could be and the stars were glimmering. I loved going out to the beach by myself because it was the most peaceful place besides the abandoned building that I could collect my thoughts.

As I laid down with my arms crossed behind my head I noticed a shadow coming from my right side. I turned around to see a figure say my name softly, "Austin." There was only one person in the entire world who would know that I am here.

I saw her dress. It was red. It cascaded down her petite body perfectly. There was a slit on the left side of her leg so you could see her leg when she stepped forward. Her long brown curly hair that still touched her hips. It flowed through the small breeze caused by the waves. She was holding her sandaled heels in her right hand. They had red straps and cork soles. I saw the sand at the bottom of her feel get trapped between her tiny toes. She was wearing bright red lipstick and light eyeshadow.

I stood up in awe. I had no idea what to say to the beautiful woman who stood before me. She looked so gorgeous in the moonlight. I could just take a picture. I'll have to paint a picture in my head I guess.

"Who are you looking so gorgeous for on this peaceful night?" I asked.

"I was supposed to be on a date. But I didn't find any point of going." She softly yelled through the breeze. We were rather distant from each other.

"And why is that?" I had a confused look on my face.

"I realized something."

"Oh?"

She started walking slowly towards my direction. "I know you're not happy with Serenity."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you Austin. I know you more than your own father knows you. I know you more than it was humanly possible to know someone. I was thinking, why don't I go on a date with this guy? He's nice, smart, sweet, genuine"

"So, why are you here and not with him?"

"Because he's not you. You're all those things and more. The thing is, you're not what every girl wants. You're what I want."

I grabbed her face and kissed her lips. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed our bodies against each other. Our lips moved perfectly in sync. This magical moment lasted forever. After spreading our lips apart I swore I saw fireworks. "I love you Ally Dawson. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"So, do I."

I decided to go for it. My heart was pounding and my body was starting to sweat. I got down on one knee in the sand and a swear Ally was about to pass out there for a second. "I know we have had our ups and our downs. I know I was a terrible person when we met. We also didn't have the best first impressions. Hell, we didn't even have the best second or third impressions." She started to laugh through the tears streaming down her face. "I wasn't the best person when we first met. I had lost my way. But when you came into my life, you made me know what it was like to be able to love again. You brought the best out in me. And I couldn't ask for a better person to spend the rest of my life with. So, after this boring speech that I didn't have prepared at all, Ally Marie Dawson, my potato..."Ally laughed again as she held one of her hands up to her face since Austin was holding the other, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She through her hands around him and they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **8 Decades Later… (80 years)**

"Dear Austin Moon, it's you're wife, Ally Moon. We did it, Austin. We might have hated each other when we first met. Had our ups and our down. Hey, that was in your proposal speech. I still can recite it forwards and backwards. That day was one of the best days of my life. Aside from having Amy and Aaron. But I knew what I had signed up for when I wanted to be your friend. I never planned to be the love of your life. I never planned you'd be mine too. One day we'll meet again but for now, I have to live the rest of my life. Our children and grandchildren take care of me. They are still scared of the words you once told them, "If you dare put Ally and I in a home, I will beat you with my cane!" I miss that sense of humor you magically always brought with you everywhere you walked. You're great grandchildren really wanted to meet you. Sadly they couldn't. One day you'll meet, but not for a very long time. Austin Moon, such a fascinating name it is and for the rest of my life, everyday, I will be thinking of such name and how it has impacted my life in which words can not describe. And even beyond the grave, seize to surprise me. I think the 75 years we spend wedded were probably the most astonishing and incredible years of my life. Austin Moon will definitely go down in my books as the most caring father and loving husband to ever walk the face of this Earth. You will definitely leave a mark on this Earth and will be greatly remembered."

* * *

 **I am crying so hard! I can't believe this is finished! This is probably one of the most successful stories that I have written! It was you, my lovely reviewers, who kept me going till the very end and I would love to thank you so much for that!**

 **If you haven't already, go read my new story I am Co-Writting with RausllyR5xo! It's called Hello? Hello. Leave a review there and leave me a review here on what you thought of the ending! I want to know what everyone thought of this story overall and the ending swell!**

 **Again, thank you so much for sticking to this story!**

 **Huge shoutout to my reviewers! Ross's Juliet, sicklscaler, GamerGirl9000(guest), Ash(Guest), Dirtkid123, Nounouben9, DanseChick, iliv3bymu5ic, austin(Guest), Cinderella123(Guest), TheOceanStar, PicklesPancakesPineapples( ;) ), GodLover321, BeShOrR5, Nickki(Guest), Louder4life, PepsiCola(Guest), Yaiii, Quanaesha(Guest), M(Guest), French(Guest), zanaiyaarisa, ForeverR5, xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx, XxFictionxXXxWriterxXXx1212xX, lubi7, hu(Guest), R5(Guest), Random Reviewer(Guest), Catm222, AND MANY OTHER GUESTS! LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

 **AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY SILENT READERS! I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER WITH THE AMOUND OF VEIWS THIS STORY REACHED! SO, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Love you all! Have a great day and night!**


End file.
